


Неосторожность

by Kristiania



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mildly Dubious Consent, Occupation of Bajor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История отношений гал Дуката и его очередной баджорской наложницы, которые привели к совершенно неожиданным последствиям для всего Альфа-кварданта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

На Променаде, кажется, сегодня было особенно жарко – а может, Напрем просто провела слишком много часов в блоке обработки руды. Влажная роба неприятно липла к спине, а пятки, расцарапанные жёсткими башмаками, нестерпимо ныли.  
Ничего, сейчас она доберётся до дома, попьёт водички, и можно будет хоть немного поспать. Главное – не нарваться на кардассианский патруль. Если её опять примут за мятежницу и продержат в Отделе безопасности всю ночь, она свалится прямо на работе – а за такое колотят нещадно.  
Нырнув в узкий коридор, Напрем дошла до самого конца и с облегчением толкнула простую железную дверь, не имевшую никаких кодов доступа.  
Под потолком, как всегда, слабо мигала лампочка. Реон пытался читать, растянувшись на узкой койке, а его товарищи, сгрудившись у стола, доедали остатки каши.  
\- Привет всем! – она махнула рукой и с облегчением стащила через голову робу, оставшись в домашней майке и в лосинах. – Как дела на работе?  
\- Да как всегда, - буркнул рыжеволосый Теннан. – Загоняли совсем.  
\- Зато есть хорошие новости, - Реон с улыбкой повернулся к девушке. – Завтра всему баджорскому персоналу выдадут двойной паёк. Тебе, наверное, тоже достанется.  
\- Ого, и чему мы обязаны такой щедрости?  
Теннан ухмыльнулся:  
\- Гал Дукат приезжает с инспекцией. Он же каждый день вещает с голоэкранов о том, что кардассианцы и баджорцы – друзья навек. Вот и выслуживаются перед ним.  
\- Хорошо бы нам и впрямь дали поесть вволю, - вздохнула Напрем, распуская перехваченные жгутом волосы. – Вчера мне снилось, как я лопаю веклаву и никак не могу наесться.  
\- Не напоминай о веклаве, - простонал Амон. – Проклятые кардассианцы! Я уже не помню, когда я думал о чём-нибудь, кроме сна и пищи.  
Глотнув тёплой воды из бутыли, Напрем задумчиво покачала головой.  
\- А мне больше всего на свете хотелось бы увидеть солнце. Здесь, на Терок Нор, всегда так темно…  
\- Погоди-ка, - Реон заинтересованно покосился на неё, - ты разве не добровольцем записывалась?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Могла бы догадаться, что на кардассианской станции вечные потёмки.  
Теннан пожал плечами:  
\- Здесь, во всяком случае, никто с голоду не умирает, а на Баджоре…  
\- Дело не в этом, - поспешно сказала девушка. – Во всяком случае, не только в этом. Лисан, мою старшую сестру, три года назад увезли на Терок Нор. С тех пор о ней не было никаких вестей.  
\- Она тоже поехала как медработник?  
Напрем качнула головой.  
\- Она не хотела ехать, её забрали силой. Она была очень красивая.  
Теннан нахмурился, худые пальцы Амона сжались в кулаки.  
\- Ясно. И ты хочешь отыскать её?  
\- Я пытаюсь. Все эти четыре месяца пытаюсь. Но офицерских наложниц лечат врачи-кардассианцы в военном госпитале – туда у меня нет доступа. И никто из моих знакомых не слышал имени Торы Лисан.  
Помолчав, она добавила:  
\- Завтра попытаюсь ещё раз. Кварк меня кое к кому направил.  
\- Кварк? – Амон скептически поджал губы. – Этот барыга, жиреющий на нашей беде?  
Напрем передёрнула плечами:  
\- Я не питаю иллюзий в отношении его морального облика. Но если его приятель что-то знает о Лисан, я пойду на всё, чтобы выведать эту информацию.  
Покрутив затекшей шеей, она подошла к столу, сняла крышку синей кастрюли.  
Теннан виновато выдохнул, потирая затылок:  
\- Прости, Напрем, мы…  
\- Они с Амоном доели твой суп, - закончил Реон. – Я вернулся, когда в кастрюле уже ничего не было.  
Она упёрла руки в бока:  
\- Молодцы. Тора Напрем, разумеется, не голодна – почему бы не воспользоваться её запасами без разрешения?  
\- Понимаешь, мы просто…  
\- Сколько ещё это будет продолжаться? Я почему-то никогда не беру вашу еду.  
\- Последний раз, Напрем. Честное слово, - костлявая рука Амона опустилась ей на плечо. – Завтра мы отдадим тебе половину нашего пайка – идёт?  
\- Ловлю на слове.  
Сдёрнув с кровати протёршееся шерстяное покрывало, Напрем укрепила его между койками, отгораживаясь от ребят.  
\- Не знаю, как вы, а я собираюсь переодеться и спать. Всего четыре часа осталось.

 

Заведующая здравпункта Ирса Ондар окинула свою подчинённую хмурым взглядом, услышав просьбу, но всё же выдавила из себя:  
\- Ступайте. Нам и впрямь необходимо выглядеть достойно перед лицом префекта, если он решит посетить нас. Учтите, у вас полчаса, не больше.  
Поблагодарив Ондар и привычно обозвав её про себя старой ящерицей, Напрем поспешно направилась на Променад.  
Магазин одежды с ярко-зелёной вывеской она отыскала быстро. Автоматические двери разъехались перед ней, и где-то в полумраке зазвенел колокольчик.  
\- Добро пожаловать, юная леди, - бесшумно появившийся перед ней невысокий кардассианец почтительно склонил голову. – Вы хотите обновить гардероб? Только вчера к нам поступили новые образцы тканей с Лисипии.  
\- Вы же видите, мистер Гарак, - Напрем негромко рассмеялась, - я не так богата, чтобы заказывать шёлковые платья.  
\- Ну что вы, - он развёл руками, - без церемоний, просто Гарак. Чем я вам могу служить?  
\- Мне нужны три белые медицинские накидки – две женских и одна мужская. Вот размеры, - она протянула ему записку.  
В светлых глазах Гарака мелькнули огоньки.  
\- Накидки найдутся, сей момент. Вы можете пока осмотреться – вдруг вас заинтересует что-то ещё?  
Напрем кивнула, прошлась вдоль выставленных у стены манекенов.  
\- Какая красота… Год бы любовалась.  
\- Взгляните, - Гарак ловко расправил одно из платьев, - крылатые рукава – последняя мода Федерации. А на Кардассии Прайм по-прежнему предпочитают буфы.  
Напрем беззаботно улыбнулась:  
\- А что сейчас носят баджорки? Я не имею в виду девиц вроде меня, я про особых. У них наверняка весьма взыскательный вкус.  
\- Женщине вообще нелегко угодить, - улыбнулся Гарак, - но когда мне это удаётся, я чувствую, что не зря последовал своему призванию.  
\- Скажите, к вам когда-нибудь заходила Тора Лисан?  
Гарак подошёл к прилавку.  
\- Взгляните на эти накидки. Мне кажется, то, что вам нужно.  
Напрем машинально провела рукой по гладкой плотной ткани.  
\- Я беру их. Но вы не ответили.  
\- Не думается мне, что здесь подходящее место для разговоров о Торе Лисан. В конце концов, мой бизнес…  
\- Скажите хотя бы, жива ли она, - Напрем шагнула ближе.  
Гарак протянул ей пакет с одеждой.  
\- Полтора года назад у них что-то случилось с глинн Раялом. Он приказал отправить её в Галитеп.  
Напрем вздрогнула всем телом, и прохладная рука кардассианского портного опустилась ей на плечо.  
\- Такова официальная версия. Не факт, что она соответствует истине.  
\- В Галитепе каждый день умирают сотни баджорцев, - пробормотала девушка. – Может, вы хотя бы…  
\- Боюсь, что больше ничем не могу вам помочь, - Гарак покачал головой. – Заходите ещё! Здесь всегда вам рады.  
\- Благодарю вас.  
Бросив взгляд на таймер, она ускорила шаги. Не хватало ещё опоздать.

 

За гал Дукатом шли двое охранников с винтовками наготове, обшаривая взглядом небольшое помещение здравпункта. Ирса Ондар стояла навытяжку, приветствуя префекта.  
\- Как обстоит ситуация со здравоохранением, гил Ондар? – Дукат с благожелательным видом взял больничную карточку, повертел перед глазами. – Баджорские рабочие – ценный материал, они не должны выходить из строя слишком часто.  
\- Мы оказываем им всю необходимую помощь, гал Дукат. В настоящее время на стационарном лечении находятся пятнадцать баджорцев, остальные здоровы.  
Как же, здоровы, пронеслось в голове у Напрем. Худые, измождённые, еле волочащие ноги – они-то здоровы?  
\- Покажите мне их медицинские файлы. Я хочу знать, какие технологии лечения вы используете.  
\- Тора Напрем, - гил Ондар подозвала медсестру, - загрузите файлы на экран.  
Подойдя к компьютеру, Напрем открыла программу, и на экране замелькали красочные жизнеутверждающие графики.  
Гал Дукат одобрительно кивнул:  
\- Вы хорошо выполняете ваши обязанности, гил Ондар.  
\- Во имя Кардассии! – просияв, она отдала честь.  
Префект повернулся к охране:  
\- Теперь, думаю, нам стоит осмотреть стыковочные шлюзы.  
Двери за ними закрылись, и Ирса Ондар облегчённо вздохнула.  
\- Наконец-то можно приступать к работе. Зерон, перевяжите того рабочего с кровотечением: уже полчаса дожидается.  
Напрем неуверенно покосилась в сторону выхода. Нет, не надо ей идти к префекту, это безумие. В лучшем случае её отправят в карцер, в худшем – в трудовой лагерь.  
\- Тора, чего вы ждёте? – поинтересовалась заведующая. – Вам тоже найдётся занятие в перевязочной.  
\- Бинты почти закончились, - пробормотала она. – Разрешите, я схожу за ними?  
\- Валяйте.  
Выскользнув за дверь, Напрем с колотящемся сердцем побежала к Променаду. Гал Дукат не мог ещё уйти далеко.  
Точно, вон он, о чём-то разговаривает с молодым офицером.  
\- Гал Дукат! – окликнула она его. – Разрешите мне с вами поговорить.  
Он слегка повернулся, и его надбровные гребни недоумённо приподнялись.  
\- В чём дело?  
Ответить она не успела: под ногами у префекта полыхнула алая вспышка, и со сдавленным вскриком он растянулся на полу. Сквозь прореху в броне фонтаном хлынула кровь.  
\- Боги… - пробормотал офицер, посеревший лицом. Охранники поражённо переглянулись, и что-то точно толкнуло Напрем вперёд.  
\- Что вы стоите? – она опустилась на колени рядом с префектом, зажала рану. – Регенератор глубокого действия, быстро!  
Один из охранников растерянно снял с пояса регенератор, протянул ей.  
\- Принесите из здравпункта флакон обезболивающего, стимулятор сердечной деятельности и гипошприц.  
Охранники метнулись выполнять приказание, а офицер с любопытством склонился над телом Дуката.  
\- Как думаете, он выживет?  
Проведя регенератором вдоль раны, Напрем процедила сквозь зубы:  
\- Если ему очень повезёт.

 

\- Шутишь? – Реон озадаченно смотрел на неё. – Ты спасла гал Дуката?  
Свернувшись клубком на койке, Напрем подложила руку под плоскую, как пластинка латины, подушку.  
\- Пока нельзя гарантировать, что он останется в живых. Но первые несколько минут кровопотери он пережил, а в госпитале ему обеспечат надлежащий уход.  
Реон скептически хмыкнул:  
\- Ненормальная. Зачем ты это сделала?  
\- Я же врач, - Напрем пожала плечами. – Из-за оккупации я не могу сдать целительский экзамен и дать клятву, но это ничего не меняет.  
\- Ещё как меняет! – Амон вскочил с койки. – Кардассианцы уморили в лагере твоего отца, сделали твою сестру шлюхой, а ты…  
\- А я не желаю им уподобляться, - побелевшие уголки губ Напрем поджались. – Ещё я не желаю слышать ругательства в адрес моей сестры.  
\- Прости, - буркнул парень. – Просто Дукат уже мог быть мёртв…  
\- И на его место назначили бы кого-нибудь другого. Вероятно, садиста вроде Дархиила.  
\- Хоть бы их всех какая-нибудь бомба подорвала, - пробормотал Теннан.  
Тонкая рука Напрем стиснула его пальцы.  
\- Мы обязательно будем свободными. Мы дождёмся. Пророки нас не оставят.  
\- Пророки, - тихо повторил Реон. – Мы даже не можем им молиться.  
\- А ты молись в сердце, - Напрем серьёзно взглянула на него. – Этого у тебя кардассианцы не отнимут.  
\- Ладно, - Теннан потянулся к выключателю, - давайте ложиться. Завтра с нас за этот двойной паек две шкуры спустят.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
\- Главное, Напрем, чтобы ты сама не пожалела о том, что сделала.


	2. Chapter 2

Проведя трикодером вдоль исхудалой груди седого баджорца, Напрем слегка улыбнулась:  
\- Ваши показатели в норме, Вира. Пора выписываться.  
Он поморщился, со вздохом поднёс ладонь ко лбу.  
\- Опять на добычу руды?  
\- Таковы правила, - она убрала трикодер. – Сейчас мне придётся внести изменения в ваш медицинский файл, и вас отведут обратно в блок обработки.  
Мужчина приподнялся на постели, вглядываясь в лицо девушки:  
\- Сестра Тора, вы знаете, что мне недолго осталось. Нет-нет, - он поднял руку, - не возражайте. Я видел себя в зеркале тут у вас в приёмной. А ведь мне сорок один год.  
\- Чего вы хотите, Вира?  
\- Разрешите мне побыть здесь хоть день, хоть два. Я не хочу, - кадык на его шее дёрнулся, - не хочу возвращаться в этот ад.  
Напрем озадаченно покачала головой.  
\- Вы понимаете, что это должностное преступление? Если Ирса Ондар узнает…  
\- Пожалуйста, - шевельнул он губами. – Во имя Пророков.  
\- Не вставайте с постели. Старайтесь не разговаривать с гил Ондар, когда она придёт. Я внесу в компьютер информацию о том, что у вас повторный приступ мышечной слабости.  
Не слушая благодарностей, Напрем вышла из палаты и направилась в кабинет начальницы.  
\- Гил Ондар, вот отчёт за неделю, который вы запрашивали.  
Кардассианка отложила в сторону падд, подняла взгляд на медсестру.  
\- Хорошо. На сегодня вы свободны.  
\- Свободна? – Напрем не смогла сдержать удивления. Она считала удачными дни, когда её не задерживали сверхурочно – а уж чтобы отпустили посреди рабочего дня…  
\- Да, вы можете идти, - острый взгляд заведующей остановился на лице девушки. – Советую вам привести себя в порядок. Гал Дукат приглашает вас в командный офис к восьми часам.  
\- Гал Дукат? Меня? – Напрем изумлённо прижала руку к груди. – А… А вы не знаете, зачем я ему?  
Ондар неодобрительно нахмурилась:  
\- Префект Баджора хочет вас видеть. Как думаете, станет он вам докладываться?  
Напрем опустила глаза, и заведующая смягчилась:  
\- Уверена, он хочет поблагодарить вас за спасение его жизни. Такой поступок заслуживает награды.   
Попрощавшись с Ондар, Напрем пошла к себе в каморку, не переставая раздумывать о вечернем визите к префекту.

 

Длинные рыжевато-русые волосы она убрала под сетку, слегка подрумянила щёки, чтобы не выглядеть такой измождённой. Простое, но чистенькое серое платье, перехваченное пояском, сидело не так уж плохо.  
Соседи были на работе – хорошо, что они не могли видеть её приготовлений. Обязательно бы вопросами забросали.  
А что, в сущности, плохого, если гал Дукат и впрямь собирается наградить её? Возможно, ей даже удастся узнать что-нибудь о Лисан.  
Бросив последний взгляд в зеркальце, Напрем вышла из комнаты и зашагала к Командному центру.  
В этой части станции ей ещё не приходилось бывать. С невольной робостью она назвала себя охраннику на входе, и тот протянул ей пропуск.  
\- Вам надо подняться на один уровень и пройти по коридору направо. Вы сразу увидите апартаменты гал Дуката.  
В турболифте Напрем казалось, что кардассианские офицеры, ехавшие с ней, поглядывают на неё с любопытством. Ещё бы: не так часто в комцентре увидишь баджорку.  
В приёмной, увешанной коврами и холодным оружием, молодой адъютант учтиво предложил ей сесть и тут же вызвал своего командира по внутренней связи.  
\- Гал Дукат, к вам Тора Напрем. Ей назначено на восемь. Прошу прощения? Понял вас.  
Повернувшись к девушке, он кивнул:  
\- Проходите, пожалуйста.  
Вдохнув глубже, она прошла сквозь автоматические двери и в замешательстве остановилась на пороге просторной, по кардассианским меркам довольно светлой комнаты.  
\- Добро пожаловать, Тора, - гал Дукат поднялся из-за стола и сам шагнул ей навстречу. – Рад вас видеть.  
\- Добрый вечер, господин префект, - она наклонила голову. – Вы быстро поправились.  
\- Благодаря вам. Я всегда был уверен, что баджорцы, устраивающие теракты на станции – лишь немногочисленная кучка маргиналов, а остальные вполне лояльны властям.  
Напрем опустила взгляд, стараясь спрятать усмешку.  
\- Нам есть о чём поговорить, Тора, - он протянул ей руку. – Пойдёмте. Окажите мне честь отужинать со мной.  
Её ладонь неуверенно легла на его локоть.

 

\- Баджорское весеннее вино, - улыбнулась она, пригубив напиток из высокого бокала. – Я его уже сто лет не пробовала.  
Его губы изогнулись в ответной улыбке.  
\- Хорош бы я был, если бы стал угощать баджорскую красавицу каким-нибудь канаром.  
\- Вы мне льстите, гал Дукат, - неуверенно отозвалась она. – А что, вы не любите канар?  
\- Я? Я люблю, - он плеснул себе в бокал ещё вина. – Но он хорош для пирушки с друзьями, а не для такого душевного вечера.  
Напрем усмехнулась:  
\- А я думала, у нас деловая беседа.  
\- У вас удивительные волосы, - произнёс он, пропустив мимо ушей её замечание. – Как солнечный лучик на воде. Хотел бы я когда-нибудь увидеть их распущенными.  
\- Спасибо, гал Дукат, - пробормотала Напрем.  
\- Вы не были знакомы с Меру Кира? То есть Кира Меру – простите, я по привычке произношу сначала имя, а потом фамилию, как принято у нас.  
Задумавшись, Напрем покачала головой.  
\- Нет, я её не знаю.  
\- У неё были волосы очень похожего оттенка. Разве что не такие яркие. Вы вообще чем-то напомнили мне её.  
\- А где она сейчас?  
Широкие плечи Дуката опустились.  
\- Меру умерла от лихорадки в военном госпитале три месяца назад.  
\- Мне жаль, - негромко сказала Напрем.  
\- Как-то пусто без неё до сих пор. Она была особенной. А что, Тора, - его глаза вдруг блеснули, - вы любите медицину?  
\- Очень, - кивнула она. – Меня с детства мама с тётей учили, а потом я ходила на курсы. Я всегда мечтала быть врачом.  
\- Да, медсестра – это явно не ваш уровень. Что бы вы сказали, Тора, если бы я направил вас в госпиталь Терок Нор в качестве гражданского врача?  
\- Правда? – она восхищённо улыбнулась, но по её лицу тут же пробежала тень. – Ох, я даже не знаю… Для лечения баджорских рабочих не хватает персонала.  
\- Заниматься рабочими и бегать по поручениям Ондар мог быть кто-нибудь другой, не такой талантливый, как вы. Хотя… Я мог бы направить Ондар в другое место, а вы стали бы главным врачом здравпункта. Такой вариант вас устроит?  
\- Да, гал Дукат, - радостно выдохнула она. – Спасибо вам огромное.  
\- Помимо этого, вы могли бы участвовать в электронных семинарах Кардассианской медицинской академии. Образование – дело нужное. Ах да, вам подложить ещё хаспарата?  
\- Если можно.  
\- Не смущайтесь, - он взял её тарелку. – Мне известно о трудностях с продовольствием на станции.  
Напрем не удержалась от насмешки:  
\- Насколько я догадываюсь, трудности испытывают только баджорцы?  
\- Я думаю, скоро всё придёт в норму, - уклончиво ответил Дукат. – Прошу вас.  
\- Что ж, - она пожала плечами, - нелегко, наверное, быть главой оккупации.  
\- Совершенно справедливо. Вот вы уйдёте сейчас, Напрем, - Дукат неожиданно назвал её по имени, - а я вернусь обратно, в свои комнаты. Не с кем поговорить, никто не отвлечёт от размышлений. Не бросайте меня, Напрем. Останьтесь со мной.  
Она сложила руки под грудью.  
\- Кажется, это вы, гал Дукат, ввели на станции должность «женщины для комфорта»?  
\- Эту идею выдвигал ещё мой предшественник, - невозмутимо отозвался кардассианец, - я лишь реализовал её. А что вас не устраивает в этом положении? Я прошу вас стать моей подругой, обеспечить мне спокойствие и радость в часы отдыха. Вам никогда больше не придётся голодать, вы ни в чём не будете нуждаться. На станции вас окружат уважением.  
\- Мне не нужно такое уважение, - Напрем поднялась. – Я знаю, что сопротивляться бессмысленно. Вы можете взять меня силой, гал Дукат, но вы не получите моего согласия.  
С досадливой усмешкой он покачал головой.  
\- Я не собираюсь вас принуждать, Напрем. Поверьте, на ваше место найдётся немало охотниц.  
\- Я могу идти?  
\- Разумеется. Вас никто не задержит.  
Встав, он направился в коридор.   
Напрем, поколебавшись, глянула ему в спину и всё-таки сунула в карман два спелых плода веклавы.

 

\- Ого, ребята, Напрем с добычей! – Теннан хлопнул её по плечу. – Откуда такая роскошь?  
\- С гал Дукатом поужинала.  
\- Ого, - сощурился парень, - и что он тебе говорил?  
\- Не важно, - она махнула рукой. – Думаю, больше он меня не пригласит.  
Реон подошёл к соседке, заглянул ей в лицо.  
\- Тем лучше. Если что вдруг… ты нам скажи, Напрем. Мы не дадим тебя в обиду.  
\- Спасибо, мой хороший, - смеясь, она потрепала его по волосам. Интересно, неужели он в самом деле полагает, что может что-то противопоставить гал Дукату?  
Разве что очередную бомбу.

 

Ирса Ондар всё утро собирала вещи, поглядывая на свою преемницу с лёгкой ухмылкой.  
\- Я так и думала, что кончится чем-то вроде этого. Префект совсем от тебя голову потерял.  
\- Я ни о чём его не просила, гил Ондар.  
\- Ещё бы, - фыркнула кардассианка. – Зачем тебе просить? Сам всё даст – правы земные классики. Когда к нему переезжаешь-то?  
\- Я отказала ему.  
Тёмно-карие глаза Ирсы изумлённо расширились.  
\- Ты, баджорка, отказала? Ну, жди. Теперь тебе лагерь Галитеп раем покажется.  
\- Но гал Дукат не отменил приказа о моём назначении.  
\- То-то и оно. С чего бы вдруг? Великодушием он никогда не отличался, уж поверь мне.  
Застегнув последнюю сумку, Ондар протянула Напрем падд.  
\- Принимай дела. Здесь все отчёты – большинство из которых, кстати, ты готовила сама.   
\- Хорошо, я всё проверю.  
\- Бывай, Тора Напрем, - кардассианка кивнула ей. – И моли своих богов, чтобы Дукат забыл о твоём существовании как можно скорее.

 

Тщательно заперев все двери, Напрем вышла наружу, в полусумрак Променада. Первый рабочий день прошёл очень даже неплохо: на своё бывшее место она приняла медбрата-баджорца по имени Лаан, милого, немного неуклюжего парня. Несчастных случаев на обработке руды не было – лишь несколько тепловых ударов и хроническое истощение.  
Завтра можно будет прийти на часик попозже, наконец-то выспаться. А ещё – купить у Кварка немного еды, ей ведь назначили жалование. Настоящее, денежное.  
\- Куда торопимся, красотка? – сипло раздалось над ухом. Тяжёлая ладонь солдата-кардассианца едва не придавила её к земле.  
Напрем молча дёрнулась, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата.  
\- Такая хорошенькая, - прохрипел он, обдавая её пряным запахом канара, - и такая неучтивая. Пойдём-ка со мной.  
От удара каблуком в живот он скорчился, выплёвывая ругательства. Напрем побежала куда-то в сторону горящих огней – спрятаться, только бы спрятаться! – но он вновь вцепился ей в локоть.  
\- Куда, сука? А ну, снимай этот балахон! Я научу тебя уважать воинов Кардассии!  
\- Так-то ты заботишься о чести Кардассии? – раздался позади них сильный, хорошо поставленный голос. – Отпусти девушку немедленно!  
Мгновенно протрезвевший герой шарахнулся в сторону, беспомощно поморгал глазами  
\- Гал Дукат?.. Виноват, я…  
\- Десять суток гауптвахты, - процедил Дукат, давая знак охранникам. – Ещё раз такое повторится – на Кардассию Прайм в кандалах отошлю.  
Напрем жадно глотнула воздуха, прижимаясь лопатками к стене.  
\- Вы в порядке? – мягко спросил Дукат. Она кивнула.  
\- Разрешите мне проводить вас до вашей комнаты. Я хотел бы лично убедиться в вашей безопасности.  
\- Как пожелаете, - тускло ответила она.  
Взяв её под руку, Дукат направился в сторону жилого сектора.  
Охранники отстали где-то далеко, рядом не было ни души. Звук шагов гулко отдавался от стен.  
\- Я рад, что успел вовремя, - наконец произнёс префект Баджора.  
\- Вы не могли не успеть, - слабая улыбка коснулась её губ. – Вы из тех супергероев, которые всегда приходят вовремя, верно?  
\- Похоже, вы очень высокого мнения о моих способностях.  
\- Смотря о каких. Режиссёр и актёр из вас, во всяком случае, получился неплохой. Пару лет назад я бы купилась.  
Дукат засмеялся:  
\- Не думал, что вы меня так сразу раскусите. У вас ум кардассианки.  
\- На моё место полно охотниц – вы сами сказали. Зачем вы устроили это представление?  
\- Хотел бы я сам знать, - хмыкнул Дукат. – Вы не похожи на других.  
\- Скольким ещё баджоркам вы это говорили?  
\- Ладно, будь по-вашему, - он развёл руками. – Давайте пойдём на компромисс. Вы переселитесь ко мне – а я обещаю, что даже руки вашей не коснусь без разрешения. Мне нужна лишь ваша компания.  
Напрем пожала плечами:  
\- И почему это я вам не верю?   
\- Верить или не верить – это дело ваше. Но я очень хочу, чтобы вы согласились. Не заставляйте меня прибегать к угрозам и шантажу.  
Её плечи тяжело опустились.  
\- Уж конечно, вы ни перед чем не остановитесь. Шут с вами, Дукат. Когда мне к вам переехать?  
\- Завтра вечером, - улыбнулся кардассианец, - я буду ждать вас. О вещах не беспокойтесь: мои подчинённые их перевезут.  
Отступив на шаг, он слегка склонил голову:  
\- Доброй ночи, Напрем.


	3. Chapter 3

Мелодичный перезвон заставил Напрем поднять усталые глаза от компьютера.  
\- Войдите.  
\- Добрый вечер, - Дукат улыбнулся ей, словно она ждала-не дождалась его увидеть. – Как прошёл ваш день? Надеюсь, что с переездом проблем не возникло?  
\- Никаких – кроме того, что я больше не смогу посмотреть в глаза соседям. Я надеюсь, ваше предложение об участии в семинарах Медакадемии остаётся в силе?  
\- Разумеется. А что, у вас уже есть идеи?  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, она потёрла затылок.  
\- Не так давно я написала статью. Больше для себя, конечно: я же знала, что её нигде не опубликуют. Хочу немного подправить и отослать.  
\- Великолепно, - Дукат уселся на ручку кресла, забросив ногу на ногу. – И о чём же статья?  
\- «Хромосомные проблемы межвидового скрещивания».  
\- Интересная, наверное, тема, - серьёзным тоном заметил Дукат.  
\- Очень. Этими вопросами всерьёз никто, кроме Т’Мел с Вулкана, не занимался. Но я намерена рассмотреть проблему несколько в другом ключе.  
\- Тут целую диссертацию написать можно. Вот как только быть с эмпирической частью, то бишь с практикой?  
\- Ну, есть же статистические данные…   
Нахмурившись, она уставилась ему в лицо:  
\- Ты надо мной смеёшься, что ли?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Занимайся наукой, не буду тебе мешать. Напомни мне только, как будешь отправлять статью, связаться с Ректорским советом.  
И он вышел, вновь оставив её одну в кабинете.

 

Нырнув в постель, Напрем машинально съёжилась у стенки. Лишь через несколько минут до неё дошло, что это не койка в её каморке, с которой так легко свалиться. Это кровать. Настоящая.  
Эксперимента ради она повернулась на спину, раскинула руки. Как же мягко, удобно было лежать! И ногу можно свесить, и вытянуться поперёк.  
А ещё ей совсем не было жарко. Похоже, Дукат приказал поменять климатические параметры на комфортные для баджорского организма.  
И ведь даже не пришёл приставать. Поразительно.  
Впрочем, над странностями префекта можно и завтра подумать. А пока – спать. Когда ещё будет такая ночь?

 

Наутро, подойдя к спальне Дуката, она долго не рассуждала – просто постучала в дверь кулаком.  
\- Заходи, Напрем, - донеслось изнутри.  
Дукат надевал форму – похоже, он тоже совсем недавно проснулся.  
\- Кстати говоря, кнопка голосовой связи находится справа от двери.  
\- Ты и так догадался, что это я, - пожала плечами Напрем. – У меня к тебе небольшая просьба.  
\- Слушаю, - он заинтересованно повернулся к ней.  
\- Ты не мог бы не болтать обо мне на станции? Не хочу, чтобы мои баджорские больные начали от меня шарахаться.  
\- Хорошо. Но в замкнутом коллективе все очень быстро узнают новости. С этим ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Не скажи, - вздохнула Напрем. – Я четыре месяца пытаюсь отыскать…  
Осекшись, она повернулась к зеркалу поправить воротничок.  
\- Кого ты пытаешься отыскать? – Дукат шагнул к ней. – Вероятно, я мог бы тебе помочь.  
Напрем неуверенно качнула головой:  
\- Не знаю…  
\- Сама посуди: у кого ещё на этой станции может быть полный доступ к информации?  
\- Думаю, ты прав, - протянула она. – Мне нужно знать, что сталось с девушкой по имени Тора Лисан. Три года назад её привезли на Терок Нор для развлечения кардассианских офицеров.  
\- Тора Лисан, - повторил он. – Твоя родственница?  
\- Старшая сестра.  
\- Я наведу справки.  
Повернувшись, он шагнул было к двери, но тут же поёжился, точно от боли.  
\- Дукат, - Напрем подошла к нему. – Тебя давно из госпиталя выписали?  
\- Три дня назад.  
\- Рана болит ещё?  
Он дёрнул плечом:  
\- Почти нет.  
\- Показывай.  
\- Через пять минут ко мне Тамор с докладом придёт. Осмотр подождёт до вечера.  
Напрем стиснула его руку:  
\- Не подождёт. Хочешь истечь кровью прямо во время доклада?  
Закатив глаза с видом мученической покорности, Дукат снова снял броню, а за ней и форменный свитер.  
Пальцы Напрем легли на прохладную серовато-бледную кожу, осторожно коснулись шрама над рёбрами.  
\- Всё в порядке, регенератор надёжно сработал.  
\- А я что тебе говорил? – хмыкнул кардассианец.  
\- Но всё равно ближайшую неделю тебе следует избегать нагрузок.  
\- Надеюсь, ты шутишь, - буркнул он, одеваясь.  
Напрем сурово нахмурилась:  
\- Гал Дукат, вам пора бы самому начать думать о здоровье. Я не намерена латать вашу шкуру каждый день.  
\- Тебе и не придётся.  
Коротко пожав её руку, Дукат вышел из комнаты.

 

\- Свинство, - коротко бросила Напрем, разглядывая иссечённую электрохлыстом спину баджорского парня. – Кто тебя так?  
\- Г-глинн Дарос, - в подслеповатых от постоянной темноты глазах стояли слёзы. – Он всё время ко мне придирается… каждый день…  
\- Только к тебе, или другим тоже достаётся? – она включила дермальный регенератор. Тут надо постараться, следы сойдут не сразу.  
\- Ребят он тоже мучает. Пожаловаться некому: всё начальство на его стороне. А я не могу так больше! Не могу!  
\- Тихо, - Напрем приложила палец к губам. – На приёме ты в первый раз, верно? Раньше не приходил, потому что боялся Ирсы Ондар.  
Парень кивнул.  
\- Правильно сделал, что пришёл. Молчать о таких вещах нельзя. Я сама поговорю с Даросом.  
\- Вы? – изумлённо воскликнул он.  
\- Не уверена, что это даст какие-то результаты, но я хотя бы попытаюсь. Ну, как сейчас, лучше?  
Он осторожно свёл лопатки.  
\- Уже не жжёт так. Спасибо вам, доктор Тора!  
\- Хорошо. А теперь скажи-ка мне, где найти этого вашего садиста.

 

Секретарша в серебристо-розовом платье, с белокурыми локонами до плеч – как ни странно, баджорка – нежно улыбнулась и прощебетала:  
\- Глинн Дарос сейчас занят.  
\- Что ж, - Напрем улыбнулась ещё нежнее, - я подожду.  
Усевшись на софу, она удобно вытянула ноги и достала падд, чтобы занять время.  
Не прошло и двух часов, как двери кабинета разъехались, пропуская хозяина. Отчего-то Напрем ожидала увидеть упитанную кардассианскую тушу с самодовольной лоснящейся мордой, но глинн Дарос оказался довольно молодым, стройным мужчиной. Живые тёмные глаза на тонком и нервном лице смотрели внимательно, сосредоточенно.  
\- Что вы хотели, госпожа…  
\- Тора Напрем, - она поднялась, протянула ему руку. Дарос вяло пожал её. – Я главный врач здравпункта для баджорских рабочих, занятых на переработке руды.  
\- Вон оно что, - в голосе Дароса мелькнуло пренебрежение. – У вас ко мне какой-то вопрос?  
\- Вероятно, его лучше было бы обсудить в кабинете.  
\- У меня не так много времени, госпожа… э-э… Тора. Говорите сейчас, если вам есть что сказать.  
\- Хорошо, - Напрем расслабленно качнулась с пятки на носок. – Насколько я знаю, вы надзираете за шестым блоком? Сегодня ко мне обратились ваши подчинённые с жалобой на жестокое обращение. Я сама видела следы ваших побоев и истязаний.  
Дарос усмехнулся:  
\- Уж не хотите ли вы запретить мне применять к рабочим дисциплинарные меры?  
\- Лучше напомните мне, глинн, какое наказание предусмотрено Уголовным уставом Кардассии за намеренное повреждение имущества военно-космического комплекса.  
\- Что-то я вас не вполне понимаю, госпожа Тора.  
\- В самом деле? Баджорцы – имущество, и, срывая на них свою злость, вы наносите ущерб интересам Кардассии.  
Щека Дароса дёрнулась.  
\- У меня нет ни времени, ни желания выслушивать ваши бредни. Если хотите, можете обратиться к шефу безопасности Траксу – вот только едва ли он станет вас слушать.  
\- Тракс, несомненно, проведёт тщательное расследование, - губы Напрем растянулись в ухмылке. – Вот только у меня тоже нет времени. Поэтому я просто расскажу о ваших развлечениях гал Дукату, и он вышвырнет вас.  
\- Что? – и без того узкое лицо кардассианца вытянулось. – С чего вы решили, что гал Дукат вас послушает?  
Слегка наклонившись вперёд, Напрем понизила голос.  
\- Меня, - она мягко усмехнулась, - он послушает. Проверьте, если любите рисковать. А пока – всего вам хорошего.

 

Попивая горячий чай из красных листьев, гал Дукат довольно посмеивался.  
\- Ох, и отделала ты сегодня Дароса. Он весь день метался, как будто ему шип в задницу воткнулся.  
\- Я просто стараюсь надлежаще выполнять свои должностные обязанности.  
\- Похвально, похвально. Вот только они тебя всё равно не поймут. Скажут, что ты предательница и отступница – и закидают камнями.  
Напрем пожала плечами:  
\- Я неплохо умею уворачиваться.  
\- Поверь, я через это уже проходил. Когда я только прибыл на Баджор, мне казалось, что стоит сделать жизнь местного населения более комфортной – и оно полюбит меня. Я очень хотел стать другом баджорцев, но мне до сих пор не удалось этого добиться.  
\- Другом Баджора ты сможешь стать только в одном случае, - она слегка понизила голос, - если вы уберётесь с нашей планеты раз и навсегда. Вот тогда можно будет о чём-то говорить.  
\- Крамольные речи, - усмехнулся Дукат. – Если ты и впрямь рассуждаешь подобным образом, почему не присоединилась к какой-нибудь партизанской ячейке?  
Она коротко хохотнула:  
\- Ну, во-первых, откуда тебе знать? А во-вторых, как бы тебе сказать… Мне было бы очень тяжело убить кого-то. Война – это не моё предназначение, я чувствую.  
\- А что же, по-твоему, тебе предназначено?  
\- Я могу только догадываться об этом, - негромко сказала она. – Я не ведек и не берусь толковать волю Пророков.  
\- Что ж, - он поднялся, - вряд ли нам стоит прямо сейчас затевать теологический диспут. Тем более, мне надо ещё поработать с документами. Да, вот ещё что… Через неделю мы с друзьями устраиваем небольшую вечеринку для командующего состава, и я очень надеюсь на твоё участие. Если тебе нужно новое платье, духи, пудра и тому подобное – мой счёт в твоём распоряжении.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Добрый день, мистер Гарак! – Напрем огляделась в поисках хозяина магазина.  
\- Ну что вы, моя дорогая, - он вынырнул откуда-то из-за вешалки, - мы же договаривались: просто Гарак.  
\- Хорошо. Я рада, что вы меня помните.  
\- Чем я вам могу быть полезен, госпожа Тора?  
Она слегка улыбнулась:  
\- Кажется, в прошлый раз мы с вами говорили о кардассианской моде. Так вот, мне нужно платье. Парадное. Для вечеринки.  
На добродушно-хитроватом лице Гарака не мелькнуло ни тени удивления.  
\- Я могу показать вам модели, имеющиеся в наличии. Однако если вы хотите что-то уникальное…  
\- О да, уникальное, - с жаром кивнула она. – Вы возьметесь сшить для меня платье на заказ до следующей недели?  
Глаза Гарака блеснули:  
\- Конечно, моя дорогая. Пойдёмте, присядем. Думаю, я смогу предложить вам цвет и фасон, которые выгодно подчеркнут вашу привлекательность.  
\- Насчёт фасона, собственно, у меня только одно требование, - Напрем села на софу рядом с ним. – Платье должно быть строгим, закрывать плечи и руки до локтей.  
\- Значит, строгость, - он кивнул, что-то записывая в падд. – Строгость и неприступность. Холодное сияние. Вот, взгляните, это более торжественный вариант. Подойдёт для приёмов. А вот длина покороче – и сбоку разрез, подойдёт для неформальной встречи.  
\- Рюши, мне кажется, не нужны. А на юбку я бы складки добавила.  
\- Хорошо, очень хорошо, - Гарак несколькими движениями пальцев поменял картинку.   
\- Вот так?  
\- Ещё бы пояс на талии.  
\- Уверены? При такой модели он немного полнит. Хотя, с вашей стройной фигурой…  
\- Скажите сразу «костлявой», - рассмеялась Напрем.  
\- Вы слишком строги к себе. А что вы скажете о цвете? Чёрный, пожалуй, мрачноват. Может, тёмно-синий? Кстати, сшить платье можно из ромуланского шёлка. Его блеск придаст дополнительное очарование вашей светлой коже.  
\- А можно взглянуть на образец?  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Поднявшись на табурет, Гарак ловко достал с верхней полки отрез мягкой, переливающейся ткани.  
\- Ух ты, - Напрем затаила дыхание. – Гарак, я всю жизнь о таком мечтала!  
Коротко усмехнувшись, она добавила:  
\- Вот так, выходит, и сбываются мечты.  
Гарак понимающе наклонил голову:  
\- В детстве я хотел, чтобы у меня был свой собственный дом, где я мог бы оставаться один – в полной свободе. А сейчас я всё время один на Терок Нор.  
\- Разве у вас нет друзей? Вы кажетесь очень общительным.  
\- Скажем так: у меня есть пара приятелей, с которыми можно посидеть за рюмкой канара, но вот чтобы поговорить о музыке, о литературе, поделиться своими проблемами… - Гарак в задумчивости пробежался пальцами по своему колену. – Здешние офицеры – гордый народ. К чему им простой портной? Ну, и я не навязываюсь.  
\- Кажется, со мной теперь тоже мало кто захочет водить дружбу. Для одних я слишком труслива, для других – чересчур смела.  
Гарак внимательно взглянул ей в глаза.  
\- Ваша жизнь – она ваша, и только. Вряд ли стоит подстраивать её под других.  
\- Пожалуй, вы правы, Гарак, - она встала. – Итак, мы с вами определились?  
\- Да. Если вы вдруг решите внести какие-то изменения, заходите в любое время. Что касается цены…  
Напрем махнула рукой:  
\- О, мне всё равно, сколько бы это ни стоило. Счёт пришлите гал Дукату.  
Кивнув, Гарак проводил покупательницу до дверей.  
\- Удачи, госпожа Тора.

 

Пять молодых женщин в лёгких, изящных одеяниях то и дело пересмеивались, с любопытством разглядывая гостиную. Им повезло больше других: из «женщин для комфорта», доступных по первому требованию, они превратились в фавориток командующих офицеров. Такая связь гарантировала хотя бы некое подобие стабильного положения.  
Напрем на правах хозяйки апартаментов полагалось развлекать их, но девицы, похоже, и сами неплохо справлялись.  
\- Ты давно с гал Дукатом? – спросила черноглазая Май, самая бойкая.  
\- Вторую неделю.  
\- А раньше ты была врачом, да? Я слышала, как ты спасла его от ужасного покушения. Вот это любовь!  
\- Любовь? – Напрем приподняла брови. – Я выполняла медицинские обязанности, только и всего. И я предпочла бы, чтобы гал Дукат после этого никогда не вспоминал обо мне.  
Май недоверчиво покачала головой, а Рину с сочувственным выражением лица придвинулась ближе.  
\- Не тревожься, ты привыкнешь. Я сначала боялась Надара, очень боялась. А сейчас он мне кажется даже милым.  
\- Вряд ли я когда-нибудь сочту Дуката милым, - хмыкнула Напрем.  
\- У кардассианцев, конечно, очень жёсткая кожа. На первых порах это неудобно, но потом даже кажется несколько…  
\- Эротичным, - Май блеснула глазами.  
\- Я всё-таки льщу себе надеждой, что мне не придётся это проверять. Девочки, а никто из вас не знает Тору Лисан? Некоторое время она была спутницей глинн Раяла.  
\- Высокая такая, с золотистыми волосами? – подала голос тихая Ади. – Она немного картавила.  
\- Это Лисан, - Напрем подалась ближе. – Ты знаешь, где она?  
\- Я уже почти год её не видела. Она всё время такая весёлая была, довольная… Говорят, глинн Раял за что-то рассердился на неё и отослал. С тех пор он не заводит на станции привязанностей.  
В коридоре раздались тяжёлые мужские шаги, и двери комнаты распахнулись, пропуская кардассианцев.  
\- Наши дамы уже в сборе, - гал Дукат одобрительно кивнул. Взяв руку Напрем в свою, он поцеловал тонкие пальцы, и его глаза вспыхнули восхищением.  
\- Великолепно выглядишь.  
\- Спасибо, - она наклонила голову.  
Один из офицеров фамильярно коснулся локтя префекта:  
\- Кажется, я могу вас поздравить? Вы утешились наконец.  
\- Меру я никогда не забуду, - Дукат демонстративно поднял глаза к потолку. – Но Тора Напрем поразила меня с первой встречи.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнула она, - встреча была незабываемой.  
\- Если бы не эта девушка, - рука Дуката легла ей на плечо, - Центральному командованию пришлось бы искать новую кандидатуру на должность префекта Баджора.  
Судя по досадливо сжавшимся губам офицера, желающие занять вакантную должность явно нашлись бы. Но Дукат не заметил – или предпочёл не заострять внимания.  
\- Располагайтесь, ребята. Что вы как в первый раз? О, канар уже разлит – отлично, - он поднял высокий гранёный стакан. – Первый тост – за Кардассию!  
Приветственные возгласы ещё не успели смолкнуть, как каюту прорезал надрывный сигнал тревоги.  
\- Внимание, - произнёс механический, лишённый интонации голос, - несанкционированный доступ в систему жизнеобеспечения. Повторяю: несанкционированный доступ…

 

Свернувшись клубком в кресле, Напрем рассеянно пролистывала страницы «Бесконечной жертвы». Ни на Променад, ни в комцентр врачей пока не требовали – значит, скорее всего, дело обходится без крови.  
Неужели баджорские ребята и впрямь попытались поднять бунт? Или это просто система глюканула? Нет, слишком долго не возвращается Дукат со своими приятелями.  
Девицы разбежались по каютам – то ли барахлишко собирать на случай побега, то ли прятаться от разъярённых рабочих. Да, досадно будет, если прихлопнут свои же, причём ни за что ни про что.  
И всё же лень бежать куда-то, суетиться... Лучше она подождёт.  
Что это? Идёт кто-то. Один. И, судя по гулкому, ровному звуку шагов, это…  
\- Я вернулся, Напрем.  
\- Вижу, - усмехнулась она, откладывая падд. – Вероятно, ты хочешь рассказать мне, как в одиночку расшвырял дюжину мятежников, вооружённых до зубов?  
\- Да не было никаких мятежников, - он махнул рукой и опустился на скамью рядом с Напрем. – Кто-то запустил в систему жизнеобеспечения вирус. Похоже на саботаж. Я поручил Траксу расследовать это дело.  
\- А систему вы починили?  
\- Пока нет, - он нахмурился. – Техники говорят, возможны резкие температурные перепады.  
Лёгкая улыбка тронула её губы:  
\- Кажется, кардассианцы тяжело переносят холод?  
\- Поэтому я рассчитываю на твою помощь, - невозмутимо произнёс Дукат.  
\- Даже не надейся, что я буду тебя согревать, - процедила Напрем. – Максимум, я могу сбегать к Гараку в магазин и принести тебе тёплое пальто.  
\- Что-то ты слишком часто у Гарака бываешь.  
\- Между нами много общего, - Напрем пожала плечами.  
Пальцы Дуката сжали её запястье так, что пальцы онемели. Он склонился над ней, заставляя отступить к стене.  
\- Между тобой и этим ничтожеством меньше общего, чем между фотонной торпедой и куском льда.  
\- Возможно, - тихо произнесла Напрем. – Но всё же больше, чем между мной и то…  
Договорить ей не дали: жёсткие губы жадно впились в её рот, ладонь обхватила затылок, не давая отвернуться.  
Горячий, шершавый язык прошёлся вдоль её губ, вынуждая раскрыться. Вздрогнув всем телом, Напрем приподнялась на цыпочки, забросила руки на плечи кардассианцу. Её пальцы запутались в гладких чёрных прядях, и, резко выдохнув, она дёрнула его за волосы – ещё ближе.  
Сдавленно охнув, Дукат плотнее вжался в её рот, покусывая, зализывая, дразня. Скользнул ниже, к подбородку, прижался носом к шее, легонько потёрся, отчего по коже Напрем побежали мурашки.   
Расстегнув ворот, он рывком стянул её платье ниже ключиц – и треньканье коммуникатора на столе заставило его отпрянуть.  
\- Дукат слушает, - грудь под броней всё ещё ходила ходуном.  
Напрем машинально поправила платье, провела ладонью от подбородка вниз, к груди.  
\- А говорил – пальцем не тронешь, - пробормотала она. – Интересно, есть ли хоть один кардассианец, который врёт больше тебя?  
\- Координаты уже установлены? – поинтересовался Дукат у своего невидимого собеседника. – Ага, ясно. Вас понял.  
Опустив коммуникатор обратно на стол, он повернулся к Напрем.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что нам помешали.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - буркнула она. – Я иду к себе, гал Дукат. А вам, вероятно, уже пора начать готовиться к ледниковому периоду.

 

На всякий случай Напрем достала из шкафа шерстяной плед и набросила его поверх одеяла. Но баджорцы и впрямь переносили холод намного лучше, чем кардассианцы – она даже не мёрзла.  
Если бы можно было просто уснуть! Но уголки губ словно ещё покалывало, и одного воспоминания о том, как тёплое дыхание щекотало её шею, было достаточно, чтобы вертеться без сна всю ночь. Аж жарко стало – Напрем скинула плед, за ним полетело и одеяло.  
Надо что-то делать. Дукат не отступится – глупо было бы верить в его благородные намерения, особенного после сегодняшнего. Бежать? Куда? На станции не скроешься.  
В конце концов, разве она не осознавала, на что идёт, когда соглашалась поселиться здесь?  
Это всё ненадолго. Дукат быстро поймёт, что она к нему равнодушна, и отошлёт её. По крайней мере, хочется на это надеяться.  
Досадливо вздохнув, Напрем вытерла со лба капли пота и потянулась к пульту вентиляции. Ах ты ж… Система жизнеобеспечения по-прежнему не работала, и кардассианцы, похоже, не торопились её чинить: жара-то для них как раз не проблема.  
Подумаешь, половина баджорцев задохнётся!  
Сбросив ночную рубашку, Напрем вытянулась поперёк кровати, обмахиваясь платком. Может, вызвать по внутренней связи Дуката, спросить, чем его техники занимаются? Да ну, префект, должно быть, дрыхнет, как песчаная ящерица. Его не добудишься.  
Во имя Пророков, пусть это уже прекратиться. Душно, как в бане.  
Выхлестав два стакана воды и заказав в репликаторе третий, Напрем набросила на голое тело накидку и выглянула наружу. Напрасно: из коридора шибанула такая волна жара, что она спешно закрыла двери.  
Когда-то ещё девчонкой Напрем читала о вулканских пустынях и представляла, как едет по бескрайним красным пескам верхом на сехлате. Похоже, температура в каюте не намного уступала Голу.   
Голова отяжелела, пульс шумно бился в висках. Без сил опустившись на подушки, Напрем прикрыла глаза, позволяя себе впасть в вязкую дрёму.

 

Что-то влажное, прохладное коснулось её лба, и она со стоном повернула голову.  
\- Тсс, - донеслось сквозь ватный туман, - всё хорошо. Терморегуляторы скоро починят.  
\- Жарко, - пробормотала она.  
\- Всё пройдёт, - мокрая ткань коснулась шеи. – Надо чуть-чуть подождать.  
Губ коснулся край стакана – она жадно глотнула.  
\- Осторожней, не подавись, - сильные руки приподняли её затылок. – Вот так.  
Поморгав, Напрем наконец различила рядом с собой серовато-бледное лицо Дуката.   
\- Даже для меня эта температура высоковата, - сочувственно улыбнулся он. – Жаль, на станции почти не осталось холодной воды.  
\- Дукат, - она попыталась привстать, и её тут же шатнуло. Обеими руками она уцепилась за его плечо. – Сколько сейчас времени?  
\- Полчетвёртого ночи. К сожалению, на складе нет препаратов, облегчающих гипертермию – их не заказывали за ненадобностью.  
\- За ненадобностью… - Напрем покачала головой. – Сотни баджорцев умирают от изматывающего труда в условиях высокой температуры.  
Дукат нахмурился:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что эти лекарства рассчитаны на однократное применение. Это не панацея.  
Она кивнула.  
\- Ничего. Как-нибудь переживу.  
\- Я посижу с тобой, - Дукат опустился на табурет у постели. – Если тебе что-то понадобится, скажи.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнула она, поворачиваясь на бок. Её уже вновь тянуло в сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Оторвавшись от компьютера, Напрем кивнула низкорослому баджорцу в больничной пижаме, неуверенно переступившему порог.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Вира. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Да более-менее, - развёл он руками.  
\- Отдых явно пошёл вам на пользу: вы выглядите совсем другим мужчиной.  
Вира невесело улыбнулся:  
\- Боюсь, это ненадолго, доктор.  
\- Зерон, - она повернулась к медбрату, - подготовьте для пациента Вира справку о выписке.  
\- Да, доктор Тора.  
\- Вы, кажется, работаете в шестом блоке?  
Баджорец кивнул.  
\- Я пошлю глинн Даросу распоряжение о вашем освобождении от трудовых обязанностей на две недели.  
Он изумлённо распахнул глаза:  
\- Распоряжение? Но… кто его подпишет?  
\- Я. Согласно Инструкции № 3-А о внутреннем распорядке государственных лечебных учреждений на Терок Нор, главный врач имеет право принимать решение об отказе в допуске пациента к работе на определённый срок.  
Зерон неуверенно откашлялся:  
\- Однако, насколько я помню, госпожа Ондар практически не пользовалась этим правом.  
\- Порядки сменились, Зерон, - весело ответила Напрем. – По-хорошему, Вира надо на месяц освобождать, а то и на два. Но это было бы слишком рискованно.  
Юноша опустил ресницы, пряча взгляд.  
\- Я подготовлю для вас распоряжение, доктор Тора.  
Двери кабинета неожиданно разъехались, пропуская кардассианца в форме, и Вира чуть слышно охнул. Отступив на шаг, он затравленно оглянулся, словно пытаясь отыскать путь к побегу.  
\- Тора Напрем, - кардассианец протянул ей изолинейный стержень, - господин префект приказал передать вам это.  
\- Благодарю вас.  
Дождавшись, пока он уйдёт, Напрем повернулась к своему подчинённому:  
\- Закончите всё с выпиской и выдайте Вира Алену его вещи. Мне необходимо просмотреть сообщение.  
\- Хорошо, доктор Тора, - Зерон слегка поклонился и кивнул пациенту:  
\- Пойдёмте.

 

С экрана на Напрем смотрело лицо мамы – такое же бледное, исхудавшее, как и четыре месяца назад. Но русые с проседью волосы были собраны в аккуратный пучок, из-под шерстяной жилетки виднелся ворот белой блузы, а глаза смотрели мягко, спокойно, без прежнего огня тревоги.  
«Здравствуй, девочка моя! Как же я по тебе соскучилась!   
Я очень надеюсь, что у тебя всё в порядке на Терок Нор. Даже до нас докатились слухи о том, как ты спасла гал Дуката от покушения. Знаю, ты сама способна оценить собственные поступки, но всё же хочу сказать: я горжусь тобой. Когда я вижу, как родные люди ссорятся из-за миски супа, как сосед бьёт соседа насмерть из-за рваного покрывала, я молюсь Пророкам, чтобы они не дали злобе и ненависти уничтожить нас, застить наш разум. И я рада, что они услышали мою мольбу.  
Вчера в нашу деревню приезжали солдаты. Почти всех они согнали на транспортник, чтобы везти в лагерь. Нас с тётей Мину не тронули, и один из кардассианцев намекнул, что это благодаря тебе.  
Больше того: нас отвезли сюда, в город, на квартиру. Здесь очень уютно, и даже есть кое-какая еда на первое время.  
Это ведь всё благодарность гал Дуката за твою заботу, верно?..»  
Как-то неловко запнувшись, мать поморгала, поднесла ладонь к шеё, поглаживая воротничок.  
«…Что бы ни случилось, я прошу тебя об одном: не иди ради нас на жертвы. Мы позаботимся о себе. А ты слушай своё сердце: только оно может подсказать тебе волю Пророков.  
Надеюсь, тебе удастся отыскать Лисан. Мы не перестаём говорить и думать о ней.  
Мы тебя очень любим, Напрем. Мира тебе и счастья!»  
Экран погас, и Напрем осторожно провела по нему рукой. Потом, поднявшись, спрятала стержень в ящик стола, заглянула в зеркало – не сильно ли блестят глаза – и выглянула в ординаторскую:  
\- Зерон, заходите. У нас ещё много работы.

 

Заглянув в кабинет Дуката, Напрем негромко спросила:  
\- Ты занят?  
\- Уже нет, - он повернулся в кресле. – О, вот и моя мятежница! Продолжаешь наводить в здравпункте свои порядки? Глинн Дарос уже рвёт и мечет.  
Усевшись на софу, она беззаботно забросила ногу на ногу:  
\- Я ничего не нарушаю, префект. Всего лишь пользуюсь своими полномочиями.  
Дукат одобрительно кивнул:  
\- Продолжай в том же духе. Но меру всё-таки знать надо. Я не возражаю против того, чтобы ты возилась с баджорцами, но если твои действия начнут вредить производству, мне придёт привлечь тебя как саботажника.  
\- Ты не успеешь, - хмыкнула Напрем. – Гораздо раньше, чем я натворю что-нибудь серьёзное, ты поймёшь, что я не та, кто тебе нужна, и выберешь среди «женщин для комфорта» ту, которая будет восторгаться твоей рептильной красотой, безграничной добротой и будет к тебе ластиться.  
\- Мне не нужна такая.  
\- Разве не такой была Кира Меру?  
\- Меру была очень доброй, - Дукат нахмурился. – Её тепла хватило бы на троих таких, как ты, маленькая язва. Но всё равно, - его ладонь мягко скользнула по её спине, легла на талию, - ты мне нравишься.  
\- Зато я от тебя не в восторге, - хмыкнула Напрем, и он тут же дёрнул её к себе, не давая договорить, запечатывая её губы своими.  
Целовал он её властно, неспешно, поглаживая шею и ключицы, лаская прохладными жёсткими пальцами кожу под медицинским свитером. Вцепившись в его плечи, она прижалась теснее, медленно, но с силой провела ладонью от его затылка ниже, к гребню. Учебники кардассианской анатомии не обманули: ахнув, Дукат жадно глотнул воздуха и буквально впился в её рот.  
Обвив плечи Напрем и подхватив её под коленками, он потащил её в спальню, как орионские пираты тащат свою добычу.  
Её форма полетела на стул, следом упала его водолазка вместе с броней. С застёжкой узких брюк повозиться пришлось немало, но наконец Напрем помогла префекту вылезти из них, и тяжёлое, неожиданно горячее тело прижало её к кровати.  
Было непривычно, немного больно, неожиданно волнующе – сначала. Потом она ловила воздух непослушными губами, впиваясь ногтями в его шершавую кожу, и наконец просто вжалась лицом в простыню, надеясь заглушить стон. Своего гортанного вскрика Дукат не стеснялся.  
Перекатившись на спину, он забросил руки за голову, отдыхая. Напрем вытянулась рядом, опустила ладонь ему на грудь, покрытую мягкими чешуйками.  
\- Забавно.  
\- Что забавно? – он повернул голову.  
\- Как всё странно получилось. Вообще-то, я планировала вечером немного поработать.  
В серых глазах мелькнули смешинки:  
\- Заняться особенностями межвидового скрещивания?  
\- Да. И я не вижу здесь ничего смешного! – она стукнула Дуката по голове подушкой, и он поспешно выставил ладони вперёд, защищаясь.  
\- Считай, что мы уделили внимание…   
Не выдержав, она рассмеялась, и он едва выговорил сквозь подступающий приступ хохота:  
\- Практической стороне вопроса.  
\- Тебя только она и заботит, как я вижу.  
Зевнув, Напрем повернулась на бок. Дукат набросил ей на плечи одеяло:  
\- Отдохни. Подождёт твоя наука.

 

Где-то на границе сна и яви до Напрем донёсся холодный металлический голос:  
\- Тревога: баджорские рабочие захватили комцентр. Производится карательная операция третьего уровня.  
Дёрнувшись, она села в постели. Дукат, что-то печатавший на компьютере, повернулся к ней со спокойной улыбкой:  
\- Не волнуйся. Я просто пишу программу экстренного реагирования.  
\- Что за программа? – Напрем сонно потянулась.  
\- На случай мятежа. Я заложил в неё несколько вариантов – в зависимости от степени опасности.  
\- И какие же?   
\- Первый уровень – уничтожение рабочих непосредственно на месте мятежа. Разумеется, сначала им предложат сдаться и оставят время на размышление. Второй уровень – отравление ириитом всех баджорских кварталов.  
\- Ты серьёзно?!  
Он кивнул:  
\- Разумеется, не раньше, чем эвакуируют кардассианский персонал. И третий уровень – в случае полной потери контроля: уничтожение всей станции.  
\- Ты просто монстр, - выплюнула Напрем.  
\- Вообще-то, я действую в соответствии со стандартным протоколом.  
\- И ты так спокойно взорвёшь станцию? Себя? Меня? Ради чего, скажи на милость?  
\- Ради Кардассии, - невозмутимо ответил он.  
Повернувшись к нему спиной, Напрем укрылась одеялом.  
\- Чтоб она сгорела, твоя Кардассия – и ты вместе с ней.  
Дукат не ответил. Вероятно, он размышлял, не стоит ли добавить в программу карательную операцию четвёртого уровня.

 

\- Доктор Тора, в четвёртом блоке взрыв. Трое пострадавших, у всех, предположительно, переломы. Опасности для жизни нет.  
\- Иду.  
Сунув коммуникатор в карман, Напрем позвала медбрата Лаана, и они торопливо зашагали на площадку транспортации.  
\- В четвёртом блоке вечно что-то случается, - буркнул парень, становясь на платформу. – Мой брат раньше там работал. Он дважды едва не погиб.  
Напрем вздохнула:  
\- Главное, чтобы ничего не случилось с транспортатором. Пятый месяц живу на Терок Нор, а всё никак привыкнуть не могу к этой технике.   
Серые стены комнаты расплылись у них перед глазами, и они оказались у массивных стальных ворот Промышленного центра.  
\- Доктор Тора, - Напрем показала пропуск охраннику. – По вызову в четвёртый блок. Средства защиты нужны?  
\- Не, - он махнул рукой, - без утечки обошлось.  
В блоке, как всегда, было нестерпимо душно, остро пахло потом и железом.  
\- Разойтись! Разойтись! – кардассианский надсмотрщик расчищал дорогу перед Напрем и её спутником. – Вот они, симулянты. Саботажничать вздумали? В карцер захотелось?  
\- Саботаж это или нет, разберётся Служба безопасности, а уж никак не вы, - процедила Напрем, опускаясь на колени рядом с щуплым рыжеволосым парнем, что-то шепчущим растрескавшимися губами. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Тана Моран, - выговорил он. – Скажите, я буду жить?  
\- Ну конечно, Моран, - она покосилась на экран трикодера. – Перелом двух ребёр. Сейчас залатаем – и будешь как новенький.  
Правда, это если не брать в расчёт анемию, низкое кровяное давление и авитаминоз. Но с такими диагнозами ей никто не разрешит госпитализировать рабочего.  
\- Лаан, ты со своим справишься?  
\- Да, доктор Тора, я уже остановил кровотечение. Сейчас проведу регенерацию.  
\- Отлично, - она подошла к последнему пострадавшему, скорчившемуся в углу. Осторожно приподняла его подбородок, заглянула в лицо – и изумлённо выдохнула:  
\- Реон?  
\- Привет, соседка, - через силу улыбнулся он. – Как жизнь?  
\- В норме. Показывай, что с тобой?  
\- Да вот, рука…  
Шевельнувшись, Реон неловко поморщился от боли. Напрем оглянулась:  
\- Лаан, дай мне глубокий регенератор.  
\- Господин префект остался недоволен производительностью нашего блока, - криво усмехнулся Реон. – Вот надсмотрщики и наплевали окончательно на технику безопасности.  
\- Не повезло тебе. Ну ничего, могло быть и намного хуже… Полежи тихо, я сращу кость.   
Парень беззвучно вздохнул.  
\- Кстати, отлично выглядишь. Я бы даже сказал, сногсшибательно.  
\- Спасибо, - она заставила себя не отвести взгляда.  
Помолчав, Реон добавил:  
\- Если бы не оккупация, мы бы наверняка встретились на какой-нибудь вечеринке. Влюбились, поженились и жили бы долго и счастливо.  
\- Ты шутишь?  
\- Нисколько, - тускло улыбнулся он. – Когда-нибудь я убью гал Дуката.  
Её ладонь накрыла его влажные пальцы.  
\- Тогда расстреляют и тебя. Не надо, Реон.  
Выключив регенератор, она поднялась и жестом подозвала надсмотрщика.  
\- Этих троих на сегодня освободить от работы.  
…Реон как будто ещё больше похудел. Рёбра наперечёт.   
Ну как же ему помочь?


	6. Chapter 6

\- Дукат, это бессовестно, - переведя дыхание, выговорила Напрем. – Когда я сказала, что хочу отдохнуть, я имела в виду сон.  
Серые глаза лукаво блеснули:  
\- Разве тебе не понравилось?  
Она беззлобно хмыкнула:  
\- А то ты сам не понял. Надеюсь, здесь хорошая звукоизоляция?   
Приподнявшись на локтях, он потянулся к ней, легко коснулся губами её губ.  
\- В моей каюте тебе не о чем тревожиться, - его пальцы скользнули ей в волосы.  
Напрем придвинулась ближе, подставляя затылок под мягкие, успокаивающие прикосновения.  
\- Дукат, могу я тебя кое о чём попросить?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Мне хочется съездить на Баджор, проведать маму с тетей. Я их уже четыре месяца не видела.  
Грудь Дуката тяжело приподнялась.  
\- На Баджоре сейчас опасно. В провинции Дахкур опять бунты.  
\- Мои родные живут в Хедрикспуле.  
\- Всё равно, - он досадливо нахмурился, - тебе там лучше не появляться. Мало ли, что придёт в голову какому-нибудь фанатику? Если хочешь, я могу через какое-то время устроить приезд твоих родных на Терок Нор.  
Губы Напрем скривила насмешка:  
\- Ты просто боишься, как бы я не сбежала.  
Осторожно повернув к себе её подбородок, он кивнул:  
\- Да, я не хочу тебя терять. Не хочу, чтобы ты вновь мёрзла и голодала, ползая по лесам.  
\- Холод и голод – тяжёлые вещи, - задумчиво произнесла она. – Но не самые страшные.  
Дукат пожал плечами.  
\- Смотря для кого. Кстати, я ещё не говорил тебе? Мне удалось выяснить, что сталось с твоей сестрой.  
\- Правда?! – она подалась ближе. – Ну, рассказывай!  
\- В общем, глинн Раял из службы навигации потерял от неё голову, как только увидел. Он носил её на руках, задаривал украшениями и дорогими тряпками, даже стал менее ответственно относиться к службе, - Дукат неодобрительно покачал головой. – Не знаю, отвечала ли она ему взаимностью, но положением своим была вполне довольна. Так продолжалось, пока она не обнаружила, что беременна.  
Напрем вздрогнула:  
\- Ужас какой.  
\- Вот и Раял подумал так же, - усмехнулся Дукат. – Согласно рапорту, подписанному руководителем баджорского персонала, Тора Лисан была уличена в антиправительственной деятельности и направлена в трудовой лагерь Галитеп. Но я заставил Раяла признаться, что после аборта девушку отвезли в поселение для беженцев на орбите Баджора. Он взял с неё обещание, что она никому не расскажет об их связи.  
Поднявшись, Напрем набросила халат.  
\- Как благородно! Сначала заставить девушку лечь с ним в постель, а потом вышвырнуть. Узнаю хвалёную кардассианскую доброту.  
\- Ребёнок от баджорки стал бы несмываемым пятном на репутации Раяла. Максимум, на что он мог бы претендовать – командование грузовым кораблём.   
\- А раз так, - огрызнулась Напрем, - не надо было ломать жизнь моей сестре.  
\- Есть ещё кое-что – то, чего не знает даже сам Раял. Каким-то образом Торе Лисан удалось очаровать или подкупить капитана транспортника, и он высадил её на Баджоре. Так что сейчас она, скорее всего, присоединилась к партизанам.  
Напрем тихо вздохнула:  
\- Да помогут ей Пророки.

 

Проводив очередного пациента, Напрем с облегчением перевела дух.  
\- Вот это наплыв сегодня.   
\- Сейчас в блоках обработки руды пересмена, - заметил Лаан. – По крайней мере, двадцать минут отдыха нам обеспечено.  
Не успел он договорить, как из приёмной донеслось шипение открывающихся дверей. Напрем закатила глаза.  
\- Вот и побездельничали.  
Оправив накидку, она вышла в приёмную, и юная, хорошенькая Май шагнула ей навстречу.  
\- Как хорошо, что я тебя застала. Мы можем поговорить наедине?   
\- Конечно.  
Отправив Лаана на учёт медикаментов, она провела товарку в кабинет.  
\- Присаживайся. Я думала, тебя кардассианские врачи консультируют.  
Карие глаза с волнением взглянули на неё:  
\- В госпиталь я с таким не могу прийти.  
У Напрем аж кольнуло где-то под рёбрами: вспомнилась история Лисан. Неужели и эта девочка была так же… неосторожна?  
\- Пообещай, что ты никому не скажешь, - прохладные пальцы коснулись запястья Напрем. – Особенно моему Тамору.   
Она придвинулась ближе, слегка наклонила голову:  
\- Обещаю.  
\- В общем, - Май нервно вздохнула, - у нас проблемы в личной жизни. В постели, если быть точной.  
\- Вот как? – брови Напрем приподнялись. – И в чём они заключаются?  
\- Твой Дукат, уж извини, совсем загонял Тамора по службе. Он приходит домой без сил, как загнанный заяц, и валится на кровать. Уже вторую неделю такое безобразие.  
\- Что ж, вполне естественно, - она развела руками. – Кардассианцы, знаешь ли, тоже не железные.  
\- Я устала, понимаешь? Он совсем не обращает на меня внимания, как будто я не женщина, а дисрапторная винтовка.  
\- От меня-то ты чего хочешь? – Напрем пожала плечами. – Я не могу твоего друга заочно консультировать: здесь нужна трикодерная диагностика. Но скорее всего, у него нет ничего страшного – просто переутомление.  
Май мягко, просяще улыбнулась:  
\- А ты не могла бы поговорить с Дукатом, чтобы он относился к Тамору поснисходительнее?  
\- Честно, - Напрем поднялась, - не думаю, что мне стоит лезть в эти дела. Да и с Дукатом я не в тех отношениях.  
\- Слушай, - под тёмными ресницами мелькнули искорки любопытства, - а правда, что он обещал тебе…  
Створки дверей поехали в стороны, пропуская Лаана с железным контейнером в руках.  
\- Доктор Тора, с Кардассии Прайм привезли ниридиум. Вам надо расписаться в накладной.

 

Пошатываясь под тяжестью ящика с лекарствами, Напрем возвращалась к здравпункту. Это с пустыми руками кажется, что он в паре шагов от транспортаторной площадки – попробуй-ка, донеси.   
Ничего, Лаан и так семь штук перетаскал. Ещё хорошо, что привезли этот ниридиум: на юге Баджора, по слухам, опять вспыхнула лихорадка. Учитывая, сколько подневольных рабочих привозят с планеты каждый месяц, зараза легко может и на станцию перекинуться.  
Как-то там, дома, мама с тетей – берегутся ли?  
\- Какое варварство, - раздался над ухом шумный вздох, - хрупкая молодая женщина в одиночку тащит эту громадину! Позвольте мне вам помочь.  
\- Спасибо, Гарак, - она с улыбкой уступила ему ящик. – Здесь недалеко, а дома я и не такие тяжести носила.  
Тихо и серьёзно Гарак сказал:  
\- Я сожалею.  
\- Правда?  
\- Знаете, Центральное командование очень дорого заплатит за своё решение захватить власть на Баджоре. Оккупация невыгодна Кардассии, и скоро нам уже нечем будет покрывать убытки.  
\- Вот бы вы оказались правы! – воскликнула Напрем.  
Гарак слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Многие влиятельные политики полетят кувырком из своих кресел, и наш общий знакомый – в первую очередь.  
\- Дукат? – по губам Напрем скользнула усмешка. – Не похоже, что бы он над этим задумывался.  
\- О, он убеждён в собственном всемогуществе, но способность видеть дальше завтрашнего дня у него отсутствует начисто.  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - презрительно раздалось из-за поворота. Заступив им дорогу, гал Дукат смерил Гарака нечитаемым взглядом, на который тот ответил легкой улыбкой.  
\- Давай сюда коробку.  
\- Пожалуйста, префект.  
Повернувшись к Напрем, портной учтиво поклонился:  
\- Был рад нашей встрече. Заходите – у меня в магазине всегда найдётся для вас что-нибудь особенное.  
Пальцы Дуката цепко сжали локоть девушки, и она кивнула Гараку:  
\- Всего доброго.  
Едва свернув за угол, префект наклонился к ней и процедил:  
\- Если тебе тяжело нести ящики, я мог бы прислать тебе роту кардассианцев – мигом бы всё перетащили. Зачем тебе понадобился этот враль?  
\- Вообще-то я собиралась справиться самой. Гарак предложил мне свою помощь – что здесь плохого?  
Глаза Дуката сверкнули гневом:  
\- То, что я не желаю – слышишь, не желаю! – чтобы ты общалась с ним.  
Дёрнувшись, она попыталась высвободить локоть:  
\- Я сама буду решать, с кем проводить время. Гарак – один из немногих, кто не косится мне вслед, и я благодарна ему. А если тебя это не устраивает, лучше сразу отправь меня в Галитеп. Я не собираюсь ползать перед тобой на коленях.  
\- Напрем, - он остановился, и его рука с неожиданной осторожностью коснулась её затылка. – Что ты знаешь о Гараке?  
Она пожала плечами:  
\- Он шьёт потрясающие платья, у него великолепное чувство юмора. Он внимателен, тактичен. Никогда не задирает нос перед баджорцами.  
\- А ещё, - открыв двери каюты, Дукат пропустил её вперёд, - он агент Обсидианового Ордена. Один из лучших дознавателей. Если мои руки по локоть в крови, то его – по самые плечи.  
Напрем потрясённо покачала головой.  
\- Быть не может. А что же он делает здесь, на Терок Нор?  
\- Даже не представляю. Может, за мной шпионит, может, у него ещё какое задание.  
Поставив ящик, Дукат обнял её, коснулся щекой щеки.  
\- Одно я знаю точно: Гарак ненавидит меня так же сильно, как я его ненавижу.  
Она приподнялась на носки, заглянула ему в глаза:  
\- За что? Всё из-за карьерного соперничества?  
\- Это не главное, - Дукат нахмурился. – Мой отец доверял Гараку, считал его своим товарищем. А тот долго выбирал момент, чтобы нанести удар, и наконец написал донос. Отца судили и казнили по требованию Ордена.  
\- Он на самом деле совершил преступление, в котором его обвинял Гарак?  
Дукат повернулся к ней:  
\- Мне это безразлично. Я не остался перед Гараком в долгу. И теперь этот интриган, конечно, захочет подобраться к тебе. Он не может не знать, кто ты для меня.  
\- Хотела бы я сама это знать, - хмыкнула Напрем.  
Присев на табурет, он поднял голову, пристально вгляделся в её лицо.  
\- Если ты хочешь видеться с Гараком, я не буду тебе запрещать. Я только прошу тебя быть осторожной.  
\- Хорошо, - она опустилась рядом с ним, положила руку ему на плечо. – Дукат…  
\- Что? – его губы дрогнули в улыбке.  
\- Скажи, какого лысого борга ты притащил сюда этот ящик? Я собиралась нести его в здравпункт.  
\- Один момент.  
Поднявшись, он включил кнопку громкой связи:  
\- Тамор, пришлите ко мне двоих.

 

\- Дукат, - она заглянула в спальню, - ты здесь? Я отправила статью. Ответ обещали прислать через две недели, и… Какая красота!  
Подойдя к кровати, она изумлённо прижала к груди лёгкую серебристо-изумрудную накидку.  
\- Я такое только в голожурналах видела.   
Белая юбка с золотистыми шнурами, блуза в старовулканском стиле, шёлковые платья – Напрем с восторженной улыбкой рассматривала новоприобретённые богатства.  
\- Неужели это всё мне?  
\- Прямиком с Кардассии Прайм, - Дукат удовлетворённо кивнул. – Я старался угадать, что бы тебе понравилось.  
\- И тебе удалось. Спасибо, Дукат. Честное слово, - она прижала к груди светло-сиреневое платье, - я чувствую себя королевой!  
\- Я уже подал Центральному комаднованию прошение об отпуске. Мне хотелось бы показать тебе самые красивые планеты Альфа-квадранта, - растянувшись на подушках, он притянул её к себе. – Так что у тебя будет немало поводов для того, чтобы наряжаться.  
\- Звучит увлекательно, - рассмеялась она.   
Коснувшись губами её шеи, Дукат шепнул:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Зря ты так, - Напрем мотнула головой. – Не бросайся словами. Лучше от этого никому не станет.  
Коротко усмехнувшись, он повернулся на бок, по-прежнему обнимая её за талию.  
\- Ты ко всем так недоверчива или только ко мне?  
\- По ситуации, - она забралась под плед. – Давай спать, Дукат. Завтра у меня с утра медосмотр первого и второго блока.


	7. Chapter 7

«Здравствуй, мама! У меня всё в порядке. Гал Дукат действительно решил отблагодарить меня за медицинскую помощь, хотя и сделал это в несколько своеобразной манере. Как бы то ни было, меня повысили до заведующей здравпунктом, и живу я сейчас в намного более удобной каюте, чем раньше. С питанием перебоев тоже нет.  
Я надеюсь в ближайшее время получить возможность повидаться с вами. Очень хочется обнять тебя наконец и поговорить обо всём-обо всём.   
Мне удалось кое-что узнать о Лисан. Ей пришлось тяжело, но, во всяком случае, она покинула Терок Нор год назад живой и невредимой. Скорее всего, сейчас она где-то на Баджоре.  
По моим данным, в ближайшие несколько недель на планете возможна вспышка лихорадки, которая затронет и Хедрикспул. Будьте осторожны, по возможности не пейте сырую воду и избегайте несвежих овощей. Если вам опять нечего будет есть, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать. Я сделаю всё, чтобы достать вам продуктов – благо, сейчас у меня есть такая возможность.  
Целую тебя.  
Да, вот ещё что: постарайся, чтобы тётя Мину поняла только то, о чём я прямо сказала. Она всегда была идеалисткой, и мне не хотелось бы её расстраивать».

 

\- Следующий, - Напрем повернулась к Зерону.  
Выйдя в коридор, тот завёз на каталке очередного рабочего с кое-как замотанной ногой. Напрем взяла трикодер, присела рядом.  
\- Разбинтуйте, Зерон. Что произошло?  
\- Рвануло в блоке, - процедил рабочий белыми губами. – Я думал, завалит, никогда не выберусь… Как я теперь к Луме приду – хромой?  
\- Хромота у вас если и будет, то разве что временная, - пробормотала Напрем. – Лаан, гипоспрей-антибиотик, пожалуйста.  
\- И что же, - мужчина скривился от боли, - я через пять минут кузнечиком прыгать стану?  
\- Через пять минут – это навряд ли, а вот через сутки вы вполне сможете приступить к своим обязанностям.  
\- Доктор Тора, - вклинился Лаан, - антибиотиков почти не осталось. Последняя упаковка.  
\- Слышали?! – больной приподнялся на руках. – Лекарств нет! Еды нет! Воды нет! А ты мне говоришь, чтобы я вскочил и бежал работать, шлюха кардассианская!  
Зерон нервно дёрнулся. Круглое мальчишеское лицо Лаана побелело, он шагнул вперёд:  
\- Как вы смеете…  
\- Ничего, Лаан, - Напрем подняла руку. – Гнев – достаточно эффективный способ справиться с сильной физической болью. Дайте мне регенератор, пожалуйста.  
Насупившийся рабочий молчал, пока она обрабатывала рану.  
\- Всё, - наклонив голову, она ещё раз окинула взглядом свежую повязку. – Сегодня по возможности не нагружайте ногу. А завтра с утра выйдете на работу.  
\- Да, доктор, - глухо произнёс он, старательно не глядя на неё.   
\- Свободны. Зерон, кто-нибудь ещё есть?  
Медбрат выглянул наружу.  
\- Пока нет.  
\- Тогда я сбегаю в комцентр отправить сообщение на Баджор.  
Поймав его пристальный взгляд, она обернулась:  
\- Что?  
\- Я всё думаю о тех временах, когда здесь заправляла Ирса Ондар и мы с тобой были равны. Тогда ты мне больше нравилась.  
Дождавшись, пока разойдутся створки двери, она шагнула наружу и взглянула на него через плечо:  
\- Да и ты мне.

 

На панели связи зажглась лампочка, предупреждая, что кто-то хочет получить доступ в помещение. Положив падд на столик, Напрем набросила на плечи шаль и вышла в холл.  
\- Кто там?  
\- Глинн Надар, - донеслось снаружи. – Я хотел бы побеседовать с гал Дукатом.   
\- Гал предупредил, что вы придёте, - она открыла двери. – Он задерживается на заседании трибунала и просил вас подождать. Проходите, пожалуйста, в гостиную.  
\- Благодарю, - он уселся на софу, с любопытством огляделся. – Я что-то слышал об этом трибунале. Кажется, диверсия?  
Напрем поджала губы:  
\- Версия обвинения именно такова.   
\- А ваша версия? – спросил молодой кардассианец.  
\- Люди работали на износ, без сна и отдыха. Они просто не смогли справиться со сложным оборудованием.  
Он кивнул:  
\- Вот и мне кажется, привлекать надо надсмотрщиков. Но гал Дукат считает иначе – тем более, у этих рабочих нашли антиправительственные листовки… В общем, запутанная история.  
\- Не хотите ли чаю, глинн Надар? – она подошла к репликатору.  
\- Да, пожалуй.  
Он взял в руки падд, пробежал глазами текст на экране.  
\- Вы читаете «Бесконечную жертву»?  
\- Да, уже заканчиваю.  
\- Ни за что бы ни подумал, что ещё кого-то, кроме кардассианцев, может заинтересовать наша классика.  
\- Я и сам-то её едва одолел, - весело раздалось из холла. – Кабы не сочинение, которое надо было написать, так и застрял бы на середине.  
Надар хмыкнул:  
\- Кто бы сомневался. Мы с гал Дукатом в одной гимназии учились, госпожа Тора. Я в первом классе, он – в выпускном.  
\- Да, хулиганом я тогда был отпетым, - довольным тоном заметил Дукат.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы сейчас всё сильно изменилось, - Напрем поставила на стол поднос с двумя чашками. – Если что, гал Дукат, я у себя.  
\- Хорошо. Я скоро приду.

 

\- Ну что, проводил Надара? – Напрем сонно повернулась, слегка приподняла голову над подушкой.  
\- Извини, - он развёл руками, - не ожидал, что наш разговор так затянется. У Надара в голове какой-то кипящий фонтан: то одно, то другое…  
Он прилёг рядом, коснулся ладонью её плеча под тонкой тканью ночной рубашки.  
\- Забегался я сегодня.  
\- Какой приговор?  
\- К сожалению, для мятежа может быть только одно наказание.   
Напрем пожала плечами:  
\- Знаешь, в последнее время я много думала над тем, что такое мятеж, что такое предательство.  
\- Вероятно, влияние «Бесконечной жертвы»? – Дукат улыбнулся. – Кстати, как она тебе?  
\- Не могу сказать, что мне понравилось, но я узнала немало нового о кардассианских нравах. Мне кажется, - она подперла подбородок кулаком, - я поняла, в чём ваша главная беда. Вы всё время движетесь по кругу.  
Он слегка нахмурился:  
\- В смысле?  
\- Семь поколений, описанных в книге, пытаются примирить личную жизнь со служением государству и совершают одни и те же ошибки. Их ничему не учит опыт. Они не способны вырваться из лабиринта, в который сами себя загоняют. Так вы все и живёте.  
\- И я? – с интересом спросил Дукат.  
\- А с чего бы иначе ты всё время увлекался рыжеволосыми баджорками?  
\- Даже не буду пытаться спорить, - он шутливо поднял руки. – А что из классики вселенской литературы тебе нравится?  
\- Ну, сейчас я читаю «Вечно близкие, вечно далёкие». Это вулканская повесть досураковского периода, её совсем недавно перевели на стандарт.  
\- Никогда не слышал. О чём она?  
\- Это история о девушке, которая должна была обручиться с сыном вождя, но в день принесения брачных клятв её похитил вулканец из враждебного клана. Она стала его женой, и ей пришлось притворяться покорной, любящей.  
Глаза Дуката блеснули интересом:  
\- Вероятно, она собирается бежать?  
\- Не совсем так. Она спрятала под свою постель кинжал, чтобы убить его во сне.  
\- Лихие нравы были у вулканцев, - Дукат с любопытством взглянул ей в лицо. – И как, заколола она его?  
Напрем спокойно улыбнулась:  
\- Всё впереди. Я ещё не дочитала.  
\- Ну, расскажи мне тогда потом, - Дукат зевнул, повернулся на бок. – Компьютер, выключить свет.  
Щека его касалась её виска, грудь вздымалась спокойно, ровно.  
Напрем прикрыла глаза: ей тоже очень хотелось спать.

 

Судя по тому, как подёргивалось колено гал Кахана, его терпения явно было на исходе.  
\- Что за издевательство? Кто вы такая, чтобы подвергать меня этому допросу? Я уже полчаса не могу попасть в комцентр из-за того, что вы с вашими подручными машете трикодерами перед носом у меня и моих офицеров.  
Напрем спокойно отозвалась:  
\- Таково распоряжение гал Дуката. При желании вы можете ознакомиться с инструкцией о медико-санитарных мерах, установленных в целях предупреждения лихорадки Роканты.  
\- Кардассианцы ей не болеют, - буркнул гал.  
\- Тем не менее, в целях безопасности приказано обследовать всех прибывающих. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, я свяжу вас с комцентром.  
Кахан провёл рукой по седеющим чёрным волосам.  
\- Ладно. Хрен с вами, проверяйте. Кстати, с каких это пор административные обязанности в доке возложены на баджорцев?  
Напрем пожала плечами:  
\- В график дежурства включили всех старших медработников. Я как заведующая здравпунктом для персонала, обслуживающего Промышленный отдел, тоже участвую в проверках.  
Кардассианец хмыкнул:  
\- Что ж, может, оно и правильно. Баджорец лучше разбирается в баджорских болезнях. Ну так что, доктор, здоров я или нет?  
Она скосила взгляд на экран трикодера.  
\- Отклонений не выявлено. Можете проходить, гал Кахан.  
Кивнув ей, он направился в коридор.  
Напрем подперла отяжелевшую голову ладонями: ещё надо было осмотреть десять кардассианских офицеров.  
\- Гил Намман, - она нажала на кнопку связи, - пожалуйста, пройдите на обследование.  
Но вместо рослой, грузной фигуры пилота в дверях мелькнуло благоухающее облако шёлка.  
\- Напрем, слава Пророкам! Я тебя по всей станции ищу.  
\- Май, - Напрем устало отбросила волосы со лба, - не сейчас. У меня до ночи дежурство по карантину, так что я не могу всё бросить и заняться налаживанием вашей с гил Тамором личной жизни.  
Подойдя ближе, Май тихо произнесла:  
\- Помоги мне.  
Её рукав, расшитый кружевом, скользнул вверх, к плечу, и Напрем беззвучно охнула: на белой коже светло-синими кляксами проступали пятна лихорадки.

 

Заложив руки за спину, гал Дукат прохаживался по кабинету.  
\- Досадно это всё, очень досадно. Больна Ана Май, больны трое рабочих восьмого блока… Почему никто наконец не придумает вакцину против этой дурацкой лихорадки?  
\- Есть две причины, - Напрем поднялась со стула. – Во-первых, вирус крайне нестабилен, он часто мутирует. А во-вторых, кардассианское правительство не станет финансировать поиск вакцины для баджорцев.  
\- И очень зря, - отозвался Дукат. – Эдак и производство остановится, если все перезаражаются. А кто виноват? Опять я.  
Напрем слегка усмехнулась:  
\- Логично.  
\- Итак, что мы имеем… Карантинные меры уже приняты?  
\- Да. Во всяком случае, в здравпункте я за всем проследила.  
\- Лекарства с Кардассии Прайм привезли – это хорошо. На всякий надо позаботиться о транспорте.   
Помолчав, он добавил:  
\- Тамор настаивает, чтобы отослать Ану Май обратно на Баджор. Кажется, он не особенно рассчитывает на её выздоровление.  
Напрем вдохнула поглубже, стараясь сдержать злость.  
\- Транспортировка в её состоянии очень опасна. Я смогу позаботиться о ней в здравпункте.  
\- Да, вот об этом я тоже собирался с тобой поговорить.  
Подойдя ближе, Дукат опустил ладонь ей на плечо.  
\- Тебе следует взять отпуск. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ежедневно рисковала своей жизнью, возясь с больными.  
\- Это моя обязанность, - она отступила на шаг.   
\- Я освобожу тебя от неё. С лихорадкой вполне могут бороться наши кардассианские врачи.  
Её губы скривились, голос дрогнул:  
\- Кардассианцы? Да им плевать на нас. Пусть рабочие умирают сотнями – они только смеяться будут.   
Дукат недоуменно поднял надбровные гребни:  
\- Где ты наслушалась этой партизанской пропаганды? Разве гил Ондар была злодеем, ненавидящим своих пациентов?  
Напрем медленно покачала головой.  
\- Прошу прощения. Я просто не хочу покидать свой пост. Позвольте мне остаться и помочь.  
\- Глупенькая, - Дукат поддел большим пальцем её подбородок, - я же за тебя беспокоюсь. Мне ты намного нужнее, чем этим оборванцам.  
\- Нужнее?! – она отшатнулась в сторону. – А до какого момента, можно вас спросить, гал Дукат? Когда я вам наконец надоем и вы меня вышвырнете?   
\- Напрем…  
\- Я насмотрелась на такое, - в глазах у неё защипало от гнева и бессилия. – Думаете, пример Май меня ничему не научит? Лучше я уйду сейчас – сама!  
Притиснув её к себе неожиданно крепко, Дукат прижался губами к колотящейся жилке на бледном виске.  
\- Даже если ты заболеешь ригелианским ящуром и твоя кожа начнёт оползать лохмотьями, я не отошлю тебя, слышишь?  
\- Сам болей своим ящуром, - буркнула она.  
Он шумно выдохнул, и тёплое дыхание коснулось её волос.  
\- Хочешь батрачить в здравпункте и дальше – я не возражаю. Пускай. Но помни об опасности и не вздумай пренебрегать средствами индивидуальной защиты. Сам буду проверять.  
Слабая улыбка дрогнула у неё на губах.  
\- Насчёт этого можете не беспокоиться, господин префект.  
Кивнув, он молча сжал её руку.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Май, ты обязательно поправишься, - рука Напрем в кожаной медицинской перчатке поправила сбившееся на бок одеяло. – Лекарство подействует через несколько часов, и тебе станет легче.  
Запекшиеся губы Май шевельнулись, что-то бормоча. Напрем наклонилась ниже:  
\- Что такое?  
\- Тамор, - выдохнула больная. – Тамор… не заходил?  
\- Пока нет, - Напрем отвела взгляд. – Наверное, он не хочет тебя беспокоить.  
Закашлявшись, Май поднесла ладонь ко рту.  
\- Он пришёл бы. Он знает, как я… его жду. Он… он просто не любит меня.  
Молодец, сообразила. А с чего ему, кардассианцу, тебя любить? Наигрался – новую найдёт.  
\- Доктор Тора, - Зерон заглянул в палату, - результаты анализов готовы.  
Поднявшись, она направилась в свой кабинет, наскоро переоборудованный под лабораторию.  
Эх, если бы ей удалось получить нормальное, полноценное образование! Если бы кардассианские врачи не задирали нос, отказываясь помочь. Тогда она не стояла бы над трикодером, хлопая глазами и пытаясь понять, почему антибиотики оказывают на развитие вируса такое слабое действие.  
\- Возможно, ещё мало времени прошло, - раздался за плечом голос Зерона.  
\- Вы научились читать мысли? – слабо улыбнулась Напрем.   
\- Я сам задаюсь тем же вопросом, что и вы. Либо для уничтожения структуры РНК вируса требуется большое количество времени, либо…  
\- …вирус мутировал, - закончила она, вертя в руке пробирку. – И тогда вообще непонятно, как нам лечить восемнадцать баджорцев. Ладно, Зерон, - она потёрла ноющий висок, - растолкайте Лаана и пришлите его ко мне. Вам надо поспать.  
\- Ничего страшного, я могу ещё работать, доктор.  
\- Вы восемнадцать часов на ногах. Идите, поспите хоть немного. Завтра я упрошу Дуката выделить нам один из анализаторов, установленных в военном госпитале – работа пойдёт быстрее.  
Мотнув головой, он шагнул вперёд и пошатнулся, толкая начальницу под локоть. Пробирка вылетела из её пальцев, со звоном раскололась, и светло-голубые брызги окатили лицо и шею Напрем.  
\- Ай! – та с ужасом отпрянула, точно увидев змею.  
Лицо Зерона, и без того бледное от недосыпания, посерело, как у кардассианца, губы затряслись.  
\- Простите, доктор Тора, простите, я не хотел… Я вытру, я сейчас вытру. Я антисептиком обработаю.  
\- Я сама в состоянии это сделать, - процедила Напрем, поднося к шее гипошприц.  
\- Умойтесь… Вам надо умыться!  
В санузел он бросился за ней по пятам.  
\- Честное слово, доктор Тора, я не хотел!  
\- Как вы оправдываетесь, - со злостью усмехнулась она. – А я ведь вас ещё ни в чём не обвиняю.  
\- Я знаю, что эта зараза передаётся при кожном контакте. Но я не думал…  
\- Мне это не интересно, Зерон, - она устало провела рукой по волосам. – Хотели вы убить меня или не хотели, кто поручил вам это… Когда ребята из вашей ячейки Сопротивления будут метаться в бреду здесь, в этой самой палате, а Ирса Ондар будет спокойненько трындеть по коммуникатору вместо того, чтобы делать им гипо-уколы, они, конечно, с удовольствием вспомнят о том, как отомстили мне.  
\- Доктор Тора, - он умоляюще прижал руки к груди. – Это случайно вышло. То есть я собирался, но потом…  
\- Это всё вы будете объяснять шефу безопасности Траксу.   
Помолчав, она добавила:  
\- А ведь брызги могли попасть и на вас.  
Зерон наклонил голову.  
\- Я не думал об этом. Я ни о чём не успел подумать. Если бы вы знали, - он стиснул её руку, - как я хочу вернуть время назад!  
\- Я уже сказала, - Напрем пожала плечами, - меня это не интересует. Не трогайте ничего и перекройте вход: я вызову Службу безопасности.

 

Бросив сумку на тумбочку, Напрем вытянулась в кресле, подняла лицо к мягко светящемуся потолку.  
\- Ну и денёк сегодня был.  
\- Умоталась? – Дукат сочувственно наклонил голову. – Начальник здравоохранения переслал мне твой доклад. Читал и поражался, когда ты всё успеваешь.  
Она слабо усмехнулась:  
\- Я и половины не успеваю, если честно. Да ещё эти анализы…  
\- Что такое?  
Поколебавшись, она тряхнула головой:  
\- Ничего экстренного. Трикодеры засекли некоторые изменения в РНК вируса. Возможно, именно из-за них антибиотики почти не работают. Но я надеюсь найти то сочетание лекарств, которое поможет иммунитету справляться с болезнью.  
\- Я отправлю запрос на Кардассию Прайм: возможно, нам пришлют ещё какие-то разработки. И насчёт оборудования распоряжусь.  
Потянувшись за паддом, он вписал для себя пометку.  
\- Ты, главное, без фанатизма. Ладно, Напрем?  
\- Конечно, - обречённо улыбнулась она.  
Взгляд Дуката опустился, скользнул по её скрещенным на подлокотнике рукам.  
\- Ты дрожишь.  
\- Что? – Напрем растерянно коснулась ладонью лба.  
\- Твои пальцы трясутся, и коленки ходят ходуном – как при жёсткой посадке в шаттле. – Он придвинулся ближе, подпер подбородок кулаком. – Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, Дукат, - она звонко рассмеялась. – Мне просто холодно.  
\- Тебе холодно в каюте с кардассианским климатом?  
Кажется, он собирается ей не поверить – а ведь она не врёт. Ей вправду весь вечер зябко.  
Инкубационный период лихорадки Роканты – трое суток. Заразилась она или нет, пока ни один трикодер не покажет.  
Пророки, как же страшно… Как же хочется жить. Зарыдала бы, кажется, сейчас, на колени бы бухнулась – только пощадите!  
\- Напрем, да что с тобой?  
Хоть немного согреться. Хоть ненадолго вытрясти из головы колючую тревогу.  
\- Всё нормально, - она потянулась к нему, подрагивающие пальцы легли на его шейный гребень. – Чуть-чуть холодно, - губы коснулись скулы, - вот и всё…  
Он притянул её к себе, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Твёрдые подушечки пальцев неспешно обвели контуры её рта, дразняще коснулись ямочки у подбородка.  
\- Неужели это действительно ты, моя Напрем? Неужели я не сплю, и это реальность, а не голокомната?..  
\- Хватит болтать, Дукат, - выдохнула она. – Поцелуй меня уже.

 

Прижимаясь спиной к его покрытой чешуйками груди, она жадно глотала реплицированную воду. Загнанное дыхание никак не успокаивалось, и воздух приходилось тоже хватать урывками.  
\- Эй, не будь такой жадиной, - Дукат шутливо толкнул её под локоть, - оставь мне немного.  
Она молча протянула ему стакан. По телу ещё прокатывалось эхо невыносимо жгучих волн, от которых она выгибалась и кричала несколько десятков секунд назад.  
Никогда ещё её не захлёстывало так, с головой.  
\- Ты воду пролила, - нагнувшись, Дукат слизнул тоненькую прохладную струйку с её шеи.  
\- Ничего-то ты не упустишь, - засмеялась Напрем, устраивая голову у него на плече. – Уф. Поспать не мешало бы.  
\- Мы уже пытались, - серьёзным тоном напомнил он.  
\- Ну… Мы попробуем, а там – будь что будет, ага?  
Дукат сонно кивнул.  
\- Совещание по патрулю у меня завтра днём, успею прийти в себя. Если хочешь, возьми завтра выходной.  
Завтра ей надо было всего лишь направить начальнику здравоохранения рапорт с просьбой об отстранении от должности. И не забыть проверить спящего Дуката трикодером – на всякий случай.

 

Выходить из дому не стоило: одно случайное соприкосновение – и на станции будет на одного смертельно больного баджорца больше. Поэтому она в который раз прогоняла на экране графики с результатами экспериментов, пытаясь выявить хоть какие-нибудь существенные особенности мутировавшего вируса, отличающие его от прежней формы.  
Ответ от начальника здравоохранения о её замене ещё не пришёл. Да и Тракс не торопился вызывать её на заседание трибунала.  
Это ж надо было так попасться с пробиркой… Разве нельзя было сразу защитную маску надеть?   
Ну ничего, может, ещё пронесёт. Пророки смилуются. «Пока мы живы, нельзя терять надежды», - мама часто это повторяла. И когда отца забирали в лагерь, и когда третий день было нечего есть, и когда рыдающую Лисан тащили в шаттл кардассианцы…  
В прихожей зашипели двери, и Напрем услышала голос Дуката.  
\- Я всё понимаю, легат. Как же иначе? Я прошу вас только об одном: устроить мне встречу с представителями Федерации.  
Эти елейно-сладкие нотки Напрем слышала впервые. Никогда на её памяти Дукат так мягко и вкрадчиво ни с кем не разговаривал.  
Вот, значит, как он перед начальством пресмыкается?  
\- Скажите им, что цена вопроса значения не имеет. Для меня это дело престижа. Я не могу потерять контроль над Терок Нор.  
Войдя в комнату, Дукат опустился в кресло, не отнимая коммуникатора от уха.  
\- Я осознаю, что они не слишком расположены к диалогу. Если потребуется, я готов умолять.  
Умолять? Префект Баджора готов умолять федератов?   
\- Благодарю вас, легат. Я ваш должник.  
Выключив коммуникатор, Дукат откинулся на спинку кресла и поднёс руку ко лбу, массируя гребни.  
\- Ты сегодня рано, - тихо сказала Напрем.  
\- Пришлось отложить дела. Как ты можешь объяснить мне вот это? – он бросил на стол свой падд.  
В падде был открыт доклад Тракса по инциденту в здравпункте и рапорт Напрем об отставке.  
\- Я не хотела вчера об этом говорить, - медленно произнесла она. – Я пыталась думать о чём угодно, только не о вирусе.  
\- Говорил я тебе, - Дукат поднялся, заложил руки за спину, - возьми ты отпуск! Нет, мы же гордые. Мы любим в позу вставать.  
Напрем мотнула головой:  
\- Это была не поза.  
\- А что это было?  
Он прошёлся взад-вперёд по кабинету, тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Правду говорят: дай баджорцу волю – он и себя угробит, и других.  
\- Не смей!   
Дукат махнул рукой.  
\- Успокойся. Не надо на меня с кулаками кидаться. Лучше скажи, ты куда-нибудь выходила сегодня?  
\- Нет, - она перевела дыхание, стараясь сдержать подступающие слёзы.  
\- И то хорошо. В общем, так, - он сложил руки на груди. – Увольняться тебе пока не стоит, напишешь заявление об отпуске. На твоё место временно кого-нибудь направим. Когда ты сможешь узнать, больна ты или нет?  
\- Через два дня. Но на всякий случай я колю себе ниридиум.   
Он кивнул.  
\- Через два дня, думаю, многое прояснится. Подождём. Кстати, поможешь мне пока собрать вещи? Вечером я улетаю на важные переговоры.  
\- Тебя долго не будет?  
Наклонившись, он поцеловал её в висок:  
\- Не настолько, чтобы за это время ты успела произвести на Терок Нор государственный переворот.

 

\- Госпожа Тора, могу я заглянуть к вам?  
Остановив на экране голофильм – главная героиня как раз клялась своему возлюбленному в вечной верности – Напрем подошла к двери и заглянула в окошко сканера.  
\- Кварк? Какой сюрприз, – она нажала на кнопку. – Проходите.  
\- Я рад, что имею возможность вас поприветствовать, - ференги потешно наклонил большую голову. – У меня в голокомнате появились весьма любопытные новинки – возможно, вам что-нибудь приглянется.  
Он протянул ей изолинейный стержень.  
\- Здесь полный каталог.  
\- Что ж, спасибо, - Напрем улыбнулась. – Вы всем своим потенциальным клиентам лично наносите визиты по такому случаю?  
Кварк хитровато прищурился.  
\- Откровенно говоря, мне очень хотелось поближе познакомиться с вами. Тем более, высокое начальство отбыло на пару дней – грех не воспользоваться такой возможностью.  
\- Всё-то вам известно, - рассмеялась она. – Да вы присаживайтесь. Хотите чаю?  
\- Извините, госпожа Тора, - он развёл руками, - спешу. Если я до семи не застану Гарака, у меня может сорваться весьма выгодная сделка.  
\- Жаль. Я-то надеялась, вы мне расскажете, как дела на Променаде. Нет уже сил взаперти сидеть.  
По губам ференги пробежала ухмылка:  
\- Надеюсь, каталог немного вас развлечёт. Всего доброго, госпожа Тора. Здоровья вам.  
…Распрощавшись со столь внезапно заторопившимся Кварком, Напрем машинально подбросила и поймала в ладони стержень. Пожалуй, стоит посмотреть его прямо сейчас, подождать с фильмом.  
Подождав, пока перестанет мигать лампочка загрузки, она открыла папку. Первым файлом оказался каталог с сотнями ярких картинок, а вторым – текстовое сообщение в несколько строк: 

«Напрем, нам срочно надо увидеться. Жду тебя послезавтра в 20.30 в баре Кварка за вторым столиком у стены.

P. S. Ты узнаешь меня по серьге».


	9. Chapter 9

Осмотрительно обогнув шумную компанию подвыпивших кардассианцев, Кварк подошёл к новой посетительнице, нерешительно оглядывающейся на пороге:  
\- Добрый вечер, мэм. Чего желаете?  
\- Надо подумать, - нерешительно произнесла она. Из-под капюшона выскользнула рыжеватая прядь, и женщина поспешно заправила её, надвинула ткань ниже.  
\- У меня сегодня прямо вечер таинственных гостей, - ференги подмигнул ей. – Проходите, располагайтесь. Мой бар к вашим услугам.  
Несмотря на высокую температуру, которую Кварк всегда поддерживал для кардассианцев, она даже не расстегнула ворот. Пройдя между столиками, приметила седоволосую женщину в тёмной накидке, сидящую спиной к проходу. В ухе её поблескивала серебряная серьга, напоминающая фигурку птицы.  
\- Прошу прощения, - подойдя ближе, неуверенно откашлялась гостья, - это вы отправили мне письмо?  
\- Да, Напрем, это я.  
Повернувшись, незнакомка подняла лицо к свету, и Напрем ахнула:  
\- Лисан!  
\- Да, сестрёнка, это я, - потрескавшиеся губы дрогнули. – Сейчас я ношу фамилию Тия. Кое-кому, к счастью, удалось подделать учётную запись в моём деле.  
\- Я верила… - голос Напрем дрогнул, она помолчала пару секунд. – Я верила, что ты обязательно найдёшься.  
\- Ты рада? Боюсь, маме неприятно будет видеть, во что я превратилась.  
\- Не говори так! – Напрем потянулась к руке сестры, но ладонь замерла на полпути. – Прости, я не могу тебя даже обнять. Возможно, у меня лихорадка Роканты.  
Лисан нахмурилась:  
\- Лихорадка? Значит, неправда то, что я о тебе слышала?  
\- Обо мне немало можно услышать здесь, на станции, - иронически улыбнулась Напрем. – То, что я главный врач здравпункта – правда. То, что я живу с гал Дукатом – тоже правда.  
\- Это хорошо, - отозвалась сестра.  
Напрем подняла брови:  
\- Ты серьёзно?  
\- Я сама была на твоём месте, не забывай. Не мне тебя упрекать. А твоё положение поможет нам отомстить ложкоголовым.  
\- Нам – это кому?  
Лисан приложила палец к губам:  
\- Всё в своё время. Ты ведь нам поможешь?  
\- Я постараюсь. Но для этого мне надо знать, что вы собираетесь делать.  
Закашлявшись, Лисан прижала руку к груди.  
\- Нет, не смотри на меня так, сестрёнка, это не лихорадка. Это так… хроническое. Помоталась зимой по лесам да болотам.  
\- Какая же ты худенькая, - вздохнула Напрем. – Я принесу тебе еды, только скажи, куда.  
Лисан кивнула.  
\- Скажи мне вот что: глинн Раял до сих пор служит на Терок Нор?  
\- Кажется, да. Но я его не знаю.  
\- Это не важно, - сестра оскалилась по-волчьи. – Я его знаю очень хорошо. Ему тоже придётся вспомнить меня.  
Отодвинув миску из-под бульона, она встала:  
\- Напрем, я не буду говорить тебе, где я скрываюсь – ради твоей же безопасности. Когда ты понадобишься, я пришлю тебе весточку.  
\- Хорошо, - Напрем тоже поднялась. – Вот только, если у меня и впрямь лихорадка, я слягу через несколько дней.  
\- Досадно, - Лисан поморщилась. – Ну что ж, тогда придётся обойтись без тебя. До скорого, сестрёнка.  
Её высокая фигура скользнула к выходу. Напрем молча проводила сестру взглядом.  
Что же сделало её такой? Скитания по Баджору? Предательство Раяла? Или всё дело в ребёнке, который так и не родился?  
Проклятые кардассианцы.

 

Надо было написать матери, что Лисан нашлась. Но сделать это как-то настолько тонко, чтобы кардассианцы, у которых будет возможность просмотреть сообщение, ни о чём не догадались. Партизанка на Терок Нор – это не шутки.  
Может, Лисан сама уже послала известие домой? Хмыкнув, Напрем покачала головой. Прежняя Лисан обязательно бы так поступила, но эта женщина с металлическим взглядом не станет рисковать планами Сопротивления, чтобы успокоить мать.  
Наскоро поужинав бобами каттерпода, Напрем уселась за компьютер и принялась набирать текст. Ровно ничего не шло на ум. Голова гудела, лоб сжало так, словно на него давила стальная пластина. Да ещё и жарко было невыносимо.  
Кажется, о лихорадке можно больше не гадать: и так всё ясно.  
По врачебной привычке Напрем всё же взяла трикодер, поднесла к своей груди. Надо же, как всё быстро пошло… Чем-чем, а иммунитетом она никогда не отличалась.  
Отчего-то красные столбики на экране не вызвали у неё особого страха. Наверное, ей просто слишком хотелось спать.   
Надо дописать, наконец, сообщение, принять душ, переодеться и лечь. Или хотя бы просто добраться до кровати…  
Заснула Напрем прямо в кресле, за рабочим столом.

 

Чья-то рука резко дёрнула её за локоть, жёсткие пальцы впились в кожу. Испуганно распахнув глаза, Напрем увидела над собой сердитое лицо гал Дуката.  
\- Поднимайся! Долго мне ещё тебя трясти?  
\- Извини, - она не без труда встала, переступила затекшими ногами. – Я не слышала, как ты вошёл.  
\- Ещё бы, - хмыкнул он, - тебя не добудишься. Расстегни воротник.  
\- Что? – Напрем сонно сощурилась.  
\- Воротник, - повторил он, доставая из кожаной сумки гипошприц. – Скажешь мне, куда надо колоть. Я медициной никогда особо не увлекался.  
Отвернув мягкую ткань, Напрем машинально ткнула пальцем в нужное место под ключицей, откуда легче всего расходилось по сосудам лекарство.  
Дукат нагнулся, осторожно прижал гипошприц к её коже.   
\- Здесь?  
\- Ага.  
Плечо слегка кольнуло, и Дукат с облегчением выпрямился.  
\- Минут через десять проверь своё состояние. Мне сказали, что риталин действует на вирусы подобного рода значительно эффективнее, чем ниридиум.  
\- Риталин? – Напрем изумлённо взглянула на него. – Где ты его достал? Его же невозможно синтезировать искусственно, и добывается он всего на двух планетах Федерации.  
\- У федератов и достал, - отмахнулся Дукат. – Пришлось поторговаться.  
\- Он же, наверное, так дорого стоит…  
\- С меня бы больше взыскали, если бы на станции половина баджорцев поумирала.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
\- Я буду у себя. Пожалуйста, сообщи мне немедленно, как только заметишь какие-то изменения.  
Напрем улыбнулась:  
\- По-моему, мне уже лучше.  
Обняв её за плечи, Дукат выдохнул:  
\- Это замечательно.

 

На исхудавшем лице Май чёрные глаза казались огромными. Прикрыв голые острые коленки одеялом, она сидела на койке и задумчиво покачивала головой.  
\- Тамор, говорят, себе уже другую высмотрел. Красотку из Роканты – её полторы недели назад привезли. Меня, наверное, на Баджор отправят, как думаешь?  
\- Не знаю… Могут и здесь оставить.  
\- Ну да, руду обрабатывать или Променад мести. Представляю, как меня встретят рабочие после того, как я полгода под руку с Тамором прогуливалась.  
Напрем нахмурилась:  
\- Хорошего мало. Хочешь, я могу попробовать поговорить с Кварком? Может, он устроит тебя в бар.  
\- Правда? – Май взглянула на неё с надеждой. – Там хотя бы будет не так ужасно.  
\- А если он будет артачиться, намекну ему на внеочередную проверку Службы безопасности, - хмыкнула Напрем.  
\- Кстати, знаешь, что я слышала от соседей? Безопасники шантажируют рабочих: якобы, риталин очень дорог, и за малейшие проступки заболевшие не будут его получать.  
Напрем поджала губы:  
\- Неплохо придумано. И, главное, не мешает Дукату выставлять себя отцом-благодетелем баджорского народа.  
Май печально улыбнулась:  
\- Хорошо, что тебе не нравится Дукат. В случае чего не придётся в нём разочаровываться.  
Напрем молча пожала плечами.  
Дверь у неё за спиной приоткрылась, и в палату заглянул высокий русоволосый парень в одежде торговца.  
\- Прошу прощения, а где лежит Оден Эмри? Весь здравпункт оббегал, найти не могу.  
\- Оден? – Напрем неуверенно покосилась на свою приятельницу. – Ты не слышала?  
\- Да вроде нет…  
\- Что ж такое, - парень почесал в затылке. – Мне сказали, он здесь лечится.  
Напрем подошла ближе.  
\- А какой у него диагноз? В компьютере главврача есть поисковая база, можно посмотреть по ней.  
Он озабоченно нахмурился:  
\- Не знаю, примет ли меня главврач.  
\- В кабинете сейчас сидит исполняющий обязанности. А главврач – я. Пойдёмте, я вам помогу.  
\- Спасибо громадное! – парень порывисто сжал пальцы Напрем. – Я уж не знал, куда мне деваться.  
В ладонь ей мягко, едва ощутимо скользнула записка.

 

Дважды стукнув в дверь, Напрем отступила к стене, ожидая, пока ей откроют. Снизу к её ногам протянулся слабый лучик света, и негромкий мужской голос спросил:  
\- Кто?  
\- Тора Напрем.  
\- Заходите.  
Юноша – тот самый, что приходил в здравпункт – отворил дверь, пропуская её.   
\- Да благословят вас Пророки, госпожа Тора. Я рад, что вы пришли к нам.  
\- Лисан писала, что нам срочно нужно встретиться. Она здесь?  
\- Здесь, - выступила из тени сестра. – Ты принесла то, о чём я тебя просила?  
Напрем протянула ей тяжёлую сумку.  
\- Смотри: еда, лекарства, кое-какие инструменты. Надеюсь, вам хватит на первое время.  
Лисан свела брови:  
\- И это – всё?  
\- Прости. Взрывчатку я доставать тебе не стану. Во-первых, я наверняка попадусь, а во-вторых… - Она сложила руки на груди. – Я не одобряю теракты.  
Хмыкнув, Лисан нажала на кнопку, отодвигая настенную панель, и спрятала мешок.  
\- Я тоже когда-то думала, что Баджор можно освободить малой кровью. Ладно. Спасибо и на этом, сестра.  
Напрем шагнула к сестре, коснулась её поседевших волос, стянутых лентой.  
\- Ты хочешь убить Раяла?  
\- И его в том числе. Он один из многих. На нашей планете и на её орбите не должно остаться ни одного кардассианца.  
Крепко обняв Лисан, Напрем опустила подбородок ей на плечо.  
\- Будь осторожна. Я только-только нашла тебя… и не хочу больше терять.  
Губы старшей сестры дрогнули:  
\- Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты огорчалась из-за меня. Но ради Баджора я пойду на всё.  
\- Я буду молить Пророков о тебе, - шепнула Напрем. – Они не оставят нас.

 

Отхлебнув канара, Дукат улыбнулся своей любовнице:  
\- Ты замечательно выглядишь сегодня – так бы и смотрел. Даже не скажешь, что неделю назад тебя трясло в лихорадке.  
\- Всё благодаря твоему лекарству, - Напрем опустила глаза. – Вот только жаль, что из него сделали инструмент для шантажа.  
\- О каком шантаже ты говоришь? – Дукат невинно улыбнулся. – Я всего лишь стараюсь держать ситуацию под контролем. Если граждане не признают власть государства, то с какой стати оно должно заботиться об их здоровье?  
\- А государство, разумеется, это ты.  
\- В точку, - Дукат щёлкнул пальцами. – Вообще, нравится мне этот Людовик. Интересный человек был.  
\- К счастью, я не похожа на Луизу де Лавальер. А… Ааапчхи! – Напрем прижала ладони к лицу. – Ой, извини. Кажется, я многовато специй себе… апчхи!  
\- Да, вашими баджорскими специями лучше не злоупотреблять.  
\- Никогда такого раньше не было. Апчхи!  
Вскочив из-за стола, она бросилась к выходу.  
\- Пойду умоюсь. Я сейчас.   
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Дукат вновь поднёс к губам рюмку канара.  
Прошло минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Напрем вернулась в комнату. Растрёпанная, с блестящими от воды щеками, она облегчённо вздохнула:  
\- Кажется, всё прошло.  
\- Может, на всякий случай тебе стоит провериться на аллергию?  
\- Ну, если повторится, возьму трикодер. Кстати, многоуважаемый префект, - она озорно наклонила голову, - когда я смогу снова приступить к своим обязанностям?  
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Завтра подпишу распоряжение, если тебе так неймётся. Но учти, это ненадолго. Через две недели мы летим на Райзу, отдыхать.  
\- Честно говоря, мне хотелось бы…  
Договорить Напрем не успела: за стеной грохнуло так, что под ногами дрогнул пол. Бутылка канара, слетевшая со стола, с пронзительным звоном разлетелась на осколки.


	10. Chapter 10

Дукат умчался, предупредив, чтобы она никуда не выходила из каюты. И уже второй час Напрем бессмысленно мерила шагами комнаты.  
Там, на Променаде, явно что-то взорвалось. В порядке ли Лисан, удалось ли ей скрыться? А может, она тут и ни при чём? Пытался же кто-то убить префекта задолго до того, как она перебралась на Терок Нор.  
Теперь опять начнутся расследования, допросы, безопасники будут хватать кого попало… И ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
Много ли кардассианцев пострадало? А вдруг досталось и кому-то из рабочих? Ладно, пока нет смысла мучить себя вопросами. Дукат вернётся и всё расскажет.  
Звонок – кто-то запрашивает доступ в каюту. Может, опять Кварк?  
Подойдя к двери, Напрем заглянула в окошко сканера и охнула.  
\- Лисан, проходи скорее! Что ты тут делаешь? Скоро вернётся Дукат. Пророки, да ты в крови!  
\- Это не моя кровь, - стуча зубами, пробормотала Лисан.  
\- Раяла?  
\- Может быть… Их было много.  
Затравленно оглянувшись, Лисан вцепилась в руку сестры.  
\- Пола и Мадана уже взяли, мне еле удалось уйти. В лагере облава – кто-то сдал нас. Спрячь меня, Напрем, ради всего святого! Они убьют меня.  
Напрем растерянно прижала ладонь ко лбу. Словно тонкий весенний лёд треснул в синих глазах: на неё смотрела не бесстрашная и безжалостная партизанка, а испуганная молодая женщина.  
\- Я даже не представляю, куда тебя отвести… Не к Кварку же? Он сдаст тебя за полоску латины. Лаан? Попробую попросить Лаана. Вряд ли он связан с Сопротивлением, но вдруг у него есть на примете какое-нибудь надёжное место.  
Схватив сестру за руку, она шагнула к выходу и тут же остановилась: створки двери поехали в стороны, пропуская гал Дуката.  
\- Надо же, у меня гости! – ухмыльнулся он, складывая руки на груди. – Какая честь, госпожа Тия – или всё же Тора?  
\- Дукат, - Напрем подошла к нему, - она моя сестра.  
\- Представь себе, я догадался об этом. Тебе, вероятно, уже известно, что она совершила теракт и убила пятерых офицеров навигационной службы?  
Рванувшись из-за спины Напрем, Лисан побежала к двери, но Дукат без видимого усилия перехватил её за плечо и приложил об стену.  
\- Дукат!  
\- Перед лицом закона эта женщина – убийца, - хладнокровно произнёс кардассианец. – Её следовало бы публично расстрелять. Однако перед смертью она ещё может принести пользу Кардассии.  
Напрем с надеждой вгляделась в его лицо.  
\- Так её не казнят?  
\- В Галитепе гал Дархиилу требуются подопытные для испытания новых видов оружия. Террористов я направляю туда.  
\- Нет! – Напрем дёрнулась к нему. – Пожалуйста, Дукат! Я три года не знала, что с ней, я так надеялась, что она жива!  
Голос её дрогнул, она громко, надрывно заплакала.  
\- Успокойся, Напрем, - холодно произнёс он и потянулся к кнопке связи. – Дежурных службы безопасности – ко мне в каюту.   
\- Я умоляю, - она вцепилась в его руку. – Ради меня. Я всё, что хочешь, для тебя сделаю!  
Прохладные пальцы коснулись её мокрой щеки.  
\- Ради тебя, Напрем, я готов на многое. Но я не намерен щадить военных преступников.  
Двери вновь открылись, и Дукат передал лежащую без сознания Лисан безопасникам.  
\- В седьмой барак её. Завтра в девять всех нарушителей погрузить на транспортник и отправить в Галитеп.  
Отдав префекту честь, кардассианцы ушли, волоча сестру Напрем под локти.  
Она сама так и стояла посреди холла, неотрывно глядя Дукату в лицо.  
\- Понимаю твоё недовольство, - спокойно сказал он. – Отрешиться от родственных чувств во имя закона нелегко. Надеюсь, когда эмоции улягутся, ты сможешь посмотреть на вещи более здраво.  
\- Всё может быть, - устало произнесла она. – Я пойду спать.  
Его губ коснулась мягкая улыбка:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Напрем. Я ещё поработаю.

 

Выведать, где находится седьмой барак, оказалось не так уж трудно. Тёмно-серый плащ с капюшоном, в который она куталась, пробираясь к Кварку, и на сей раз сослужил ей службу: не хватало ещё, если её случайно увидит кто-то из знакомых.  
Но, подходя к посту охраны, Напрем открыла лицо и уверенно ступила в полосу света.  
\- Добрый вечер, глинн Надар.  
\- Скорее, уже ночь, госпожа Тора, - он доброжелательно кивнул. – Что привело вас сюда?  
Она подняла брови:  
\- Разве вы не получали сообщение от гал Дуката?  
Кардассианец озадаченно взглянул на неё:  
\- Какое сообщение?  
\- О свидании. Я пришла повидать сестру, Тору Лисан.  
\- Ваша сестра здесь, среди нарушителей? – он нахмурился. – Мне жаль. Можете взглянуть сами: мне не поступало никаких сообщений.  
Напрем устало коснулась ладонью лба.  
\- Ох уж этот канар… Ну надо же было пообещать – и забыть! Что же мне теперь делать, глинн Надар? – она тревожно взглянула на него. – Завтра с утра отходит транспортник, а я так и не поговорю с сестрой.   
\- Может, я попробую связаться с гал Дукатом?  
\- Как же, - она махнула рукой. – Его сейчас разве что фотонная торпеда разбудит. А ведь он сам просил меня поговорить с Лисан. Мне она, возможно, скажет, кто на самом деле был организатором теракта.  
Надар переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему явно не хотелось ссориться с любовницей префекта, но и устав нарушать он опасался.  
\- Прошу вас, - тихо сказала она. – Всего пять минут.  
Решившись, кардассианец вздохнул:  
\- Ладно. Я выдам вам разовый пропуск.   
Он повернулся к солдатам и громко скомандовал:  
\- Проводить Тору Напрем в барак к заключённым.  
\- Благодарю вас, глинн. Меня всегда восхищало благородство кардассианцев.  
\- Только учтите, госпожа Тора: пять минут. На входе и на выходе вы пройдёте металлоискатель и детекторы взрывчатых веществ. Кроме того, все коридоры от дверей барака до караулки просматриваются с компьютера.  
Она наклонила голову:  
\- Конечно, я понимаю.  
\- Тогда ступайте.  
…Ровно через пять минут после того, как посетительница вошла в душный тёмный барак, Надар вновь увидел её тоненькую фигуру у поста.  
\- До свидания, глинн, - сипло донеслось из-под капюшона.   
\- Всего хорошего.  
Проверив защитное поле, он вновь повернулся к компьютеру, включая игру. На дежурстве было не так уж много занятий.

 

На койках места не было: там и так лежали по трое, по четверо. Остальным приходилось устраиваться прямо на грязном полу.  
Пыль забивалась в ноздри, щекотала, и Напрем то и дело чихала, прикрывая лицо ладонями. Она вообще старалась голову не поднимать: не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал в ней фаворитку гал Дуката.  
Бывшую фаворитку, если на то пошло.  
С сестрой она почти не говорила – просто сняла с её запястья повязку с номером и нацепила на себя, отдала ей плащ. Лисан открыла было рот, но Напрем приложила палец к губам. Привлекать внимание не стоило: кто-то из соседей мог оказаться слишком законопослушным и позвать охрану.  
Лисан всё мотала головой, пытаясь жестами переубедить сестру. Но не для того Напрем проникла сюда, чтобы струсить в последний момент. Да и не так страшно было, когда прощались: всё заслонило желание вызволить Лисан – любой ценой.  
А вот сейчас… Душный липкий страх сковал всё тело, Напрем с трудом могла даже пошевелиться. В горле пересохло, но воды заключённым не давали.  
Они никому не были нужны.  
В углу хрипло стонала старая баджорка, ругаясь, проклиная Кардассию, Терок Нор и всех вокруг. Молодая женщина с желтовато-бледным лицом укачивала на руках плачущего мальчика. Рабочий с косым шрамом на щеке что-то бормотал, сжимая кулаки.  
Завтра их, как ненужный в производстве хлам, погрузят на транспортник и повезут в лагерь. А там – сколько им останется? День? Два?  
Только бы с Лисан было всё хорошо. Лисан выберется. Лисан останется жить… и уже за одно это Напрем готова была её возненавидеть.  
Заскрипела, открываясь, железная дверь. Напрем судорожно вскинула голову, точно надеясь увидеть – кого?  
Просто привели ещё четверых. Большое пополнение будет у гал Дархиила.  
Хоть бы задремать ненадолго. Время бы не так томительно тянулось. Но тусклый свет, шорохи, жалобы, вздохи не давали провалиться в забытье – а уши и глаза не закроешь руками одновременно.  
Какая-то девочка, прижав худые руки к груди, молилась. О чём? Уж ни о том ли, чтобы кто-то пришёл, взял её на руки и забрал отсюда? Забрал назад, к жизни.  
Глупо надеяться, Напрем. За тобой никто не придёт.   
Не этого ли ты сама хотела?

 

\- Живее, живее!  
Пинками, тычками их загоняли в транспортник. Инстинктивно обхватив себя поперёк живота, нагнув голову, Напрем прошла в ворота и уселась в уголке. Костлявый желтоволосый парень слегка повернул к ней голову и шепнул:  
\- Ты не знаешь, сколько до Галитепа лететь?  
\- Часов шесть, кажется.  
\- Мало, - вздохнул он. – Эх, хотел бы я опять с рудой возиться…  
У Напрем защипало в горле, она опустила голову на скрещенные локти.  
\- За что тебя сюда? – спросил парень.  
\- За взрыв.  
\- Эге, нехило. А меня надсмотрщик ударил ни за что ни про что – ну, я его и стукнул в ответ. Зря, конечно. Сидел бы сейчас с Эри…  
Один из охранников заглянул внутрь:  
\- Все, что ли?  
\- Число совпадает, - отозвался второй. – Пошли, через три минуты старт.  
Как же там, в Хедрикспуле, мама останется?  
Под ногами задрожал пол. Сейчас откроется шлюз, и корабль выйдет в открытый космос.  
\- Пророки, - прошептал парень, закрывая глаза.  
За стенкой вдруг что-то заревело, хлопнуло, и пол взбрыкнул так, что все повалились. Напрем больно приложилась затылком о перекладину.  
В глубине трюма распахнулись двери, и из коридора брызнул свет. Кто-то там, снаружи, бегал, суетился.  
\- Всем построиться на палубе, - скомандовал охранник. – Ну, выходите, выходите!  
С колотящимся сердцем Напрем зашагала к выходу.  
Стоя ближе к концу шеренги, она пыталась незаметно повернуть голову, скосить взгляд: что же там за шум?  
\- Вот, господин префект, - угодливо произнёс кто-то из экипажа, - это все.  
«Кардассианский тест на внимательность», - мелькнула у неё в голове дурашливая мысль, и она с трудом сдержала нервный смешок.  
Дукат шёл вдоль шеренги, вглядываясь в изнурённые лица баджорцев. Изредка он подходил к женщинам и бесцеремонно сбрасывал с их голов покрывала.  
Дойдя до Напрем, он остановился, и светлые глаза впились в её лицо нечитаемым взглядом. Плечи расслабленно опустились, словно броня на его форме стала легче по меньшей мере на полтонны.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Дукат и повернулся к охранникам:  
\- Остальных можете вести обратно. Удачного полёта.  
Крепко сжав её дрожащий локоть, он направился к платформе транспортатора.  
Кардассианцы дружно отдали ему честь.  
\- Кстати, капитан, - добавил Дукат, уже поднимаясь на платформу, - по возвращению вы предоставите мне доклад о причинах своей ошибки. И я очень надеюсь, что он будет убедительным.

 

До каюты они дошли молча. Дукат шагал так, что Напрем едва поспевала за ним, и не выпускал её руку.  
Оказавшись в холле, она, как бывало, бросила взгляд на себя в зеркало и с усмешкой покачала головой: до того странным среди роскоши каюты казалось её продранное, грязное, пыльное платье и спутанные волосы.  
\- Дура, - устало произнёс Дукат, - сумасшедшая. Я тебя по всей Терок Нор ищу.  
Она молча смотрела на него, чувствуя, как дрожит на губах дурацкая улыбка.  
Вцепившись пальцами в её плечи, он дёрнул её к себе и прошептал с каким-то змеиным присвистом:  
\- Ты бы знала, как я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Вот в это мне очень даже верится, - рвано выдохнула она, запрокидывая голову и тянясь к нему.  
Стиснув талию Напрем, Дукат прижался к её губам - безрассудно, отчаянно.


	11. Chapter 11

В парке сладко и свежо пахло хвоей, под ногами потрескивали сосновые шишки. Солнце уже почти скрылось за макушками деревьев, и на траву ложилась роса.  
Здесь было тихо: туристы обычно съезжались на побережье, к песчаным пляжам, волнам и грохоту музыки в ночных клубах. Напрем пару раз видела пожилую парочку с Бетазеда, снимавшую одноэтажный домик, двух мамаш с Земли, приехавших лечить своих хилых отпрысков свежим горным воздухом, и… и всё, пожалуй. Хозяйка посмеивалась, вручая Дукату ключи от коттеджа:  
\- В первый раз вижу кардассианца, который предпочитает всем злачным местам наше уединение.  
\- В мои годы, - подмигнул он, - остепениться пора. Нагулялся. Ты займёшься моим воспитанием, правда, Напрем?  
Окна дома выходили на кристально-чистое озеро в окружении низких гор, на сосновую рощу. Светлые и просторные комнаты были обставлены изящно, без бьющей по глазам роскоши. Спальню и гостиную украшали букеты чайных роз: хозяйка, по простоте душевной или в силу практического склада ума не интересующаяся политикой, явно приняла кардассианца и баджорку за молодожёнов.  
Не то что бы они старались её разубедить.  
Просыпалась Напрем обычно поздно, когда местное солнце уже стояло высоко и его лучи пробивались сквозь белые кисейные занавески. Дукат ещё спал, подложив широкую ладонь под щёку и тихонько посапывая. Черные волосы в забавном беспорядке падали на его лицо – это было так не похоже на строгую уставную причёску кардассианцев.  
Приведя себя в порядок, она реплицировала завтрак и усаживалась за столик на балконе. Дукат в одних шортах присоединялся к ней. С его губ не сходила улыбка, он то и дело смеялся, рассказывал ей уморительные истории про своих знакомых, про Второй орден и даже про Центральное командование.  
Потом они шли гулять. Дукат не испытывал особого удовольствия от водных процедур, поэтому, пока она плескалась в озере, он лежал на нагретых солнцем камнях, запрокинув голову к синему небу. Время от времени она выбиралась обсушиться, тормошила его, посмеивалась:  
\- Уже столько времени прошло, а ты никак не загоришь. Всё такой же серый.  
Он отшучивался – или молча прижимал её к каменным плитам, жадно целуя.  
Дни, как река, текли сонно, лениво и радостно... Напрем старалась не думать о том, скольких наложниц он вот так возил отдыхать.   
\- Эй, на палубе! – рука Дуката опустилась ей на плечо. – Приём! Госпожа Тора, вы с вами?  
Улыбнувшись, она повернула к нему раскрасневшееся от тепла лицо.  
\- Извини. Просто засмотрелась на огонь.  
\- Да, - Дукат подбросил в костёр ветку, - я тоже глаз не могу отвести. Кажется, это кто-то из землян сказал, что лучше сгореть, чем медленно тлеть всю жизнь? Я бы подписался под этим.   
Напрем задумчиво покачала головой.  
\- Дать испепелить себя – что ж хорошего в такой судьбе? Огонь должен согревать, а не выжигать.  
\- Всяко бывает, - пожал плечами Дукат.   
\- Знаешь, когда я была маленькой, мы так играли с девчонками: надо было опуститься на колени перед огнём и нашептать ему своё имя. Считалось, что тогда исполнится самое заветное желание.  
\- И как, это работало?  
Напрем рассмеялась:  
\- Честно говоря, не помню. Вот тётя Мину очень ругала нас: она была суеверной и считала, что мы можем разбудить духов.  
\- Моим родителям такая забава тоже вряд ли бы понравилась, - хмыкнул Дукат. – По старым кардассианским обычаям личное имя принято сообщать только членам семьи и тем, кому ты безусловно доверяешь. Ну, для Центрального командования приходится делать исключение.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
\- Меня зовут Скрэйн.   
Напрем наклонилась чуть ближе, с любопытством вгляделась в его лицо, освещённое отблесками огня.  
\- Красивое имя. Я сказала бы тебе своё, но ты узнал его ещё раньше, чем я в первый раз пришла к тебе в комцентр.  
\- У вас тоже не принято разбрасываться именами, да? – рука Дуката накрыла её запястье. – Представляю, каким нахалом я тогда тебе казался.  
\- Почему «казался»? – фыркнула она. – Я и сейчас о тебе думаю именно так.  
\- Что-о?! – ахнул он. В серых глазах заплясали смешинки.  
\- Что слышал, Дука… а… апчхи!  
Она машинально потёрла переносицу.  
\- Да что ж такое-то? Всё чихаю и чихаю. Ладно, в последний раз это были цветы с убойным ароматом, но сейчас в чём дело?  
Дукат нахмурился:   
\- Тебе всё-таки стоит пройти обследование. Хочешь, я провожу тебя к врачу?  
\- Я сама врач, - она махнула рукой. – Трикодер у меня с собой. Вернёмся в номер – проверюсь.  
Откинув голову ему на плечо, она тихо сказала:  
\- Знаешь, мне не кажется, что я чем-то больна. Мне давно уже не было так хорошо, как сейчас.   
\- Мне тоже, - улыбнулся Дукат.  
\- Наверное, чиханье всё же аллергическое. Но я проверю на всякий случай.

 

Из ванной в коридор пробивалась полоска света: Дукат принимал ионный душ. Не закрывая дверь, Напрем прошла в спальню, сбросила тёплую бежевую накидку и пристроила её на спинку кресла.  
Трикодер должен был лежать где-то в сумке: она взяла его на всякий случай, верная привычке. Хватит откладывать дело в долгий ящик: если с организмом что-то не так, надо принять меры.  
Включив прибор и дождавшись сообщения о полной проверке настроек, Напрем перевела его в режим сканирования и провела им вдоль головы, груди и живота. Взглянула на экран, переставила на сканирование ещё раз.  
Никакой ошибки – трикодер показывал тот же результат.  
Опустившись в кресло, Напрем обхватила голову руками.  
\- Пророки…  
Позади чуть слышно стукнула дверь.  
\- Напрем, что у тебя с обследованием?  
Вскочив, она спешно сунула трикодер в ящик стола и шагнула навстречу Дукату.  
\- Всё в порядке. Аллергия, как я и думала. Скорее всего, на местную пыльцу.  
Дукат наморщил чешуйчатый лоб:  
\- Да тут, вроде, мало что цветёт… Ладно, всё равно нам скоро возвращаться. На Баджоре беспорядки, и мне, похоже, придётся лично заняться расследованием.  
\- Я буду скучать по Райзе, - вздохнула она.  
\- Ничего, - пальцы Дуката пригладили рыжие пряди у её виска, - это не последний раз.  
Что ж, он ещё не видел показаний трикодера.

 

\- Чудесно выглядите, госпожа Тора, - Гарак с неизменной приветливостью поклонился. – Ваша кожа под воздействием солнечных лучей приобрела восхитительный оттенок.  
\- Я так рада, что мне удалось хоть ненадолго повидать настоящее небо и солнце, - улыбнулась Напрем. – Тем более, это очень полезно. Ну, а теперь я вернулась и хочу обновить гардероб.  
\- Отличная идея, - Гарак подался ближе. – Вы уже определились?  
\- Примерно. Знаете, - она мечтательно подняла взгляд, - хочется, чтобы одежда помогала мне чувствовать себя свободной. И я подумала о платьях с завышенной талией.  
Гарак что-то вписал в свой падд.  
\- Думаю, завышенная талия будет вам к лицу... Юбка, конечно, колоколом?  
\- Да, попышнее, - Напрем развела руки в стороны, изобразила что-то вроде волны.  
\- А что вы думаете насчёт новых брюк? Недавно мне завезли с Ромулуса синтетическую кожу. Очень хорошо тянется, сидит по фигуре. И смотрится стильно.  
Она задумчиво кивнула:  
\- Можно попробовать. К брюкам тогда мне понадобится длинная просторная блуза.  
\- Хорошо. Думаю, недели через полторы мне будет чем вас порадовать. Должен сказать, - Гарак понизил голос, - вы очень смелая модница, госпожа Тора.  
\- Куда ж деваться, - она спокойно пожала плечами. – Гарак, могу ли я рассчитывать, что слухи о моих дизайнерских экспериментах не выйдут за пределы этих стен?  
Его губы тронула неожиданно тёплая улыбка.  
\- Поверьте, разглашение принесло бы мне слишком много хлопот и слишком мало выгоды. Я просто хочу предостеречь вас. Дело даже не в Дукате, а в Федерации. Эти ребята из Звёздного флота не просто так штаны просиживают. Лет через десять, максимум – через пятнадцать Центральному командованию придётся уносить ноги с Баджора.  
Напрем подалась ближе:  
\- Вы уверены?  
Гарак кивнул со снисходительным видом.  
\- И вот тогда, моя дорогая, вам придётся думать о том, как защитить себя и от Дуката – начальство будет искать на него компромат с упорством раненой хорты – и от своих соотечественников. Вы уверены, что хотите вдобавок взвалить на себя обузу?  
\- Это не обуза, - негромко произнесла Напрем. – Это дар Пророков.  
\- Ну, тогда мне не о чем говорить, - Гарак развёл руками. – Удачи вам. Я напишу, когда ваши обновки будут готовы.

 

\- Скорее всего, я проведу на Баджоре несколько недель, - Дукат поправлял перед зеркалом ворот формы. – Моим заместителем остаётся Тракс, все необходимые распоряжения ему дал. Но если у тебя будут с ним какие-то проблемы, сразу сообщи мне.  
\- Непременно, - она протянула ему плащ.  
\- Мы сможем общаться по подпространственному каналу. Я уже его настроил.  
Напрем пожала плечами:  
\- Вряд ли у тебя на это будет много времени.  
\- Время я найду. Надеюсь, - улыбнулся он, - и ты будешь не настолько занята, чтобы не иметь возможности поболтать со мной.  
Она негромко хмыкнула.  
\- Это во многом зависит от твоих подчинённых: насколько регулярно они будут калечить мне пациентов.  
Опустившись на софу, он сложил руки на груди.  
\- Судя по рапортам, баджорцы с завидной частотой сами нарываются. Вот скажи, когда вы наконец поймёте, что оккупация не зло, а необходимость? Давно пора бросить всю эту партизанщину и перейти к мирному сосуществованию.  
\- Это невозможно, - Напрем поджала губы. – Ничего не получится, пока вы грабите Баджор и истребляете население.  
\- Ты сгущаешь краски.  
\- Нисколько! – она тряхнула головой. – Ты сам знаешь, что это правда. Ты просто отгородился от неё, как черепаха – панцирем, чтобы воображать себя мудрым и справедливым. Вот только фантазии твои приносят мало пользы.  
Дукат иронично приподнял надбровные гребни:  
\- Тогда чего же ты хочешь? Баджора для баджорцев, как пишут в своих листовках мятежники?  
\- Нет, - негромко произнесла она. – Так не получится. Некоторые узлы уже не развязать. Но надо хотя бы попытаться жить цивилизованно. Закончить оккупацию, установить дипломатические отношения.  
\- Дипломатические отношения? – Дукат рассмеялся. - Немыслимо. Если каким-то чудом вам и впрямь удастся нас отсюда выставить, первое, чего вы захотите – нашей крови.  
\- Не исключено, - вздохнула Напрем. – Но Федерация столько лет воевала с Клингонской империей, а теперь ничего – сосуществуют как-то.  
Дукат забросил ногу на ногу.  
\- Как бы то ни было, я не хочу оставлять Баджор.  
\- Что ж, всё правильно… «Тщеславие всегда любило господствовать над тем, что мило».  
\- Откуда это? – он взглянул на неё с интересом.  
\- Лопе де Вега, «Собака на сене». Очень забавная древне-земная пьеса – если хочешь, я скину тебе на падд.  
Поднявшись, он положил ладони ей на плечи, заглянул в лицо.  
\- Я буду скучать, Напрем.  
\- Лети уж, - она махнула рукой.


	12. Chapter 12

Пробежав взглядом показания трикодера, Напрем повернулась к своей очередной пациентке.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, у вас нет ничего страшного. Просто авитаминоз. Как питаетесь?  
Пожилая женщина развела руками – изящными, несмотря на покрывающие кожу морщины.  
\- Как все, доктор. Где что удаётся перехватить…  
\- Я понимаю. К сожалению, у нас очень мало укрепляющих препаратов: кардассианцы почти не выделяют дотаций, - Напрем вздохнула. – Но одну инъекцию я вам сделаю. Отверните воротник, пожалуйста.  
\- Гил Ондар меня и слушать не стала бы, - усмехнулась женщина, подставляя шею для укола. – Но я так и думала, что вы ведёте приём больных иначе.  
\- Мы стараемся делать всё, что в наших силах.  
Положив гипошприц в стерилизационную камеру, Напрем уселась за компьютер.  
\- Напомните ваше имя.  
\- А вы и впрямь забывчивы, доктор Тора, - по тонким губам скользнула улыбка. – Когда-то в Хедрикспуле я звала вас просто Напрем и угощала веклавой, а вы пересказывали мне предания из священных книг.  
\- Пророки… - Напрем поднялась. – Ведек Эйми, неужели это вы?   
Встав, женщина широко раскрыла объятия, и Напрем крепко обняла её.  
\- Мы пытались узнать, что с вами стало после того, как вас забрали.  
\- Был суд, - мягко сказала Эйми, - я не отрицала свою вину. Я ведь действительно совершала то, в чём меня обвиняли.  
\- Нести слово Пророков, по мнению ложкоголовых, преступление, - процедила Напрем. – Вас отправили в лагерь?  
\- Да, я провела там восемь лет. Не скажу, что это были лёгкие времена, - Эйми вздохнула, - но они многому меня научили. После освобождения мне удалось ненадолго получить подработку здесь, на Терок Нор. А сейчас я возвращаюсь домой.  
\- Ох, вы поедете на Баджор?  
\- Транспортник отходит сегодня вечером. Меня приняли наладчиком на репликационную фабрику, - в глазах Эйми блеснула усмешка. – Не всякая дружба забывается – даже в нынешние времена.  
Напрем радостно кивнула:  
\- Хорошо, что вам помогли устроиться. Когда вы вернётесь в Хедрикспул, обнимете от меня маму с тётей?  
\- Конечно, - Эйми накрыла её ладонь своей.  
\- Вот бы вам удалось встретиться с Лисан… Ей тяжело сейчас.  
Эйми наклонила седую голову:  
\- Да помогут ей Пророки, бедной девочке. Ты-то как, Напрем?   
Неуверенно улыбнувшись, она, как в детстве, подалась вперёд, отбросила волосы с шеи, и тёплые пальцы ведека коснулись мочки её правого уха, отыскивая в биении пульса поток па – жизненной энергии.  
Прошло несколько секунд, и Эйми опустила руку.  
\- Чаще всего с возрастом течение па становится спокойнее, мягче. Но ты всё такая же, как в семь лет – захлёстываешь.   
\- Правда? – Напрем улыбнулась. – Я рада.  
\- Третий месяц, да? У тебя будет девочка.  
\- Знаю, - она помолчала, стараясь прислушаться к себе. – Это так… потрясающе. Но я очень боюсь, ведек Эйми.  
\- Его?  
Чуть слышно вздохнув, Эйми взглянула Напрем в глаза:  
\- Мне приходилось чувствовать па детей, зачатых силой, без любви. Эта малышка не из их числа.  
Будущая мать опустила взгляд:  
\- Я не могу упрекнуть его в жестокости по отношению ко мне. Потом, я сама сделала выбор.  
\- У него есть ещё дети?  
\- Пятеро, - усмехнулась Напрем. – Все сыновья. Жена-красавица – я видела голофото. Есть над чем подумать, не правда ли?   
\- Что ж, захотел бы он – привёз бы её сюда. Для кардассианца, занимающего командную должность, это вряд ли так уж трудно.  
\- Он может не любить её, - Напрем сложила руки под грудью. – Но власть он любит очень. Власть и карьеру. Ради этого он пожертвует всем, чем угодно, а скажет – ради Кардассии.  
Эйми неторопливо прошлась по кабинету, что-то бормоча под нос, и наконец остановилась у стены.  
\- Сложный вопрос. Тут я ничего тебе не могу посоветовать. И никто не может, кроме Пророков.  
\- Да, наверное, - задумчиво проронила Напрем.  
\- Тебе стоит спросить свое сердце. Возможно, оно уже знает ответ.  
\- Что ж, спасибо, - она вновь взяла падд. – Нам всё-таки надо заполнить вашу медицинскую запись. Итак, вы жаловались на слабость в ногах, упадок сил…  
Остановившись, она повернулась к двери. По коридору быстрой, летящей походкой кто-то шёл.  
\- Напрем! – створки распахнулись, пропуская префекта Баджора с огромным букетом тёмно-алых лисипианских лилий.  
\- Дукат, - она протянула руки, принимая цветы, и подставила щёку для поцелуя. – Ты обещал вернуться послезавтра.  
\- Расследование закончено, а визит на Кардассию Прайм продлился меньше, чем я думал. Сворачивай свой приёмный день: мы идём обедать.  
\- Я уже ухожу, господин префект, - ведек Эйми спокойно поклонилась Дукату и направилась к выходу. – Всего вам доброго, доктор.  
Едва за ней закрылись двери, Дукат подхватил Напрем на руки и закружил по кабинету:  
\- Думал, не дождусь! Какая же ты хорошенькая, - он расцеловал её. – Честное слово, ещё красивее стала.

 

Сидя в кресле, Напрем старательно делала вид, что читает, но то и дело отрывалась от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на Дуката. Он развалился на софе, вытянув длинные ноги, и с каким-то умиротворённо-сосредоточенным выражением лица наблюдал за ней из-под острых чёрных ресниц.  
\- Дукат, - хрипловато произнесла она. Горло словно скрутило спазмом.   
\- Да?  
\- Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать. И я очень надеюсь, что ты не решишь после этого показательно расстрелять меня на Променаде.  
Дукат слегка приподнял голову.  
\- Только не говори, что все эти месяцы ты работала на баджорское сопротивление.   
\- Всё намного сложнее, - хмыкнула она. – В общем, как это говорится… Я жду ребёнка.  
Поднявшись одним резким, гибким движением, он забросил руки за голову и прошёлся по комнате. Напрем с тревогой следила за ним из своего угла.  
\- Срок какой?  
\- Два с половиной месяца.  
\- Половина, стало быть. Прерывание беременности уже сопряжено с риском для жизни.  
Напрем выпрямила спину.  
\- Я собираюсь рожать.  
\- Ты собираешься рожать, - повторил он. – Хотел бы я знать, что собираюсь делать я.  
\- Я могу уехать, - тихо сказала она. – Есть же лагеря для беженцев… Если ты сделаешь мне фиктивные документы, никто не узнает, что мы когда-то были вместе. Я не собираюсь об этом болтать.  
Дукат вновь присел на софу, сложил ладони домиком. Его подбородок опустился на скрещенные пальцы.  
Она наклонилась ближе:  
\- Ты мне веришь?  
\- Верю, - не раздумывая, произнёс он. – Но как ты себе это представляешь? Я – здесь, на Терок Нор, а моя жена где-то в лагере, больная и голодная. И мой сын, быть может, просит милостыню и роется в объедках.  
\- У нас будет дочка.  
\- Дочка? – его глаза изумлённо расширились. – Тем более. Ты понимаешь, какая у неё будет жизнь? Её никто не примет – не баджорку и не кардассианку.  
\- Она и баджорка, и кардассианка, - возразила Напрем. – И я сделаю всё для того, чтобы она ни в чём не нуждалась. В конце концов, у неё будет мать – это не так уж мало.  
Потянувшись к интеркому, Дукат нажал кнопку.  
\- Кварка – ко мне в кабинет через десять минут. Пусть пока найдёт всё, что можно, о недвижимости на лунах Баджора. Мне нужен двухэтажный особняк с отделкой и мебелью в экологически чистом, безопасном месте.  
Напрем взглянула на него с изумлением.  
\- Ты хочешь снять дом?  
\- Купить. Не рожать же тебе на станции.  
\- Дукат, - её сердце быстро-быстро заколотилось, в носу вдруг защипало. – Дукат, я думала… то есть, я боялась…  
Вскочив, она подбежала к нему и крепко-крепко стиснула его плечи, прижалась щекой к щеке.  
\- Да тише, - Дукат осторожно отстранил её, - разве можно тебе так скакать?  
\- Можно, - она чмокнула его в нос, в скулу, - сегодня мне всё можно. Ох, Дукат, а как мы её назовём?  
Он принуждённо усмехнулся, поднимаясь.  
\- Даже не знаю. Давай подождём до родов.  
\- Ну хорошо, - кивнула Напрем. – Я всё-таки подумаю об этом. А ты куда?  
\- Сейчас Кварк придёт, - Дукат устало вздохнул. – Помимо всего прочего, стоит выяснить, что за гипоспреи для предохранения он мне, мошенник, продавал.

 

Убедившись, что двери кабинета закрыты, Дукат грохнул кулаком по столу. Он чуть не выдал себя, когда Напрем спросила про имя – чудо, что она ничего не заметила.  
Должно быть, то, что было у него на уме, для неё просто немыслимо.  
Зря. Не может же, в самом деле, он, кардассианский гал, признать своей дочерью полубаджорку. Это крах. На Терок Нор ничего долго не остаётся в секрете. Дисциплинарное расследование, потом трибунал, понижение в звании, ссылка… Он ничем не сможет помочь Напрем. Проще отослать её сейчас.  
Вот только он хорошо понимал, что этого не сделает. Затерзается потом: слишком привык, слишком привязался, как бы по-дурацки это ни звучало.  
Аборт – тоже не вариант. Даже его скудных познаний в баджорской физиологии было достаточно, чтобы уяснить: слишком много времени прошло, состояние плода уже сильно влияет на здоровье матери. А главное – Напрем хотела этого ребёнка.  
Когда ещё у неё так блестели глаза?  
У Дуката оставался только один вариант: с ребёнком что-то должно случиться сразу после родов. Что-то такое, что не бросило бы тень на самого Дуката.  
Ну, мало ли, всякое бывает в жизни. Невнимательность акушерки, ошибка врача… Напрем погорюет, конечно, сперва, но он увезёт её куда-нибудь в систему Омикрон Дельта: тамошняя индустрия развлечений может даже Райзе конкуренцию составить. Под тёплым солнышком горе тает быстро.  
А ведь у него могла бы быть дочь. Девочка. Малышка. Интересно, будет ли у неё кожа гладкой, как у баджорцев, или ей достанутся чешуйки в наследство от него?  
Напрем, наверное, знает. Она ведь изучала межвидовое скрещивание.  
Спросить?  
Распахнув дверцу шкафа, Дукат вынул пробку из бутыли канара и глотнул прямо из горла.

 

Вещей у неё оказалось неожиданно много: куча шёлковых тряпок, украшений, трикодеры, падд, личный компьютер… В первый раз она переезжала с таким объёмным багажом.  
\- Собралась уже? – Дукат заглянул в спальню, и на его лице мелькнула тревога. – Не хватай ничего, - он поспешно взялся за ручку сумки, - я сам донесу.  
\- Да ладно, - засмеялась она, - там нет ничего тяжёлого.  
Он буркнул:  
\- Лучше перестраховаться. Пошли, шаттл уже готов.  
Оглядев комнату, Напрем тихонько вздохнула.  
\- Кажется, я совсем недавно приехала на Терок Нор. Чуть больше года прошло. Ни за что бы тогда не подумала, что мне будет жаль улетать.  
\- О чём ты жалеешь? – спросил Дукат.  
\- У меня было здесь много счастливых часов. А что впереди… - она пожала плечами.  
Ладонь Дуката накрыла её локоть, слегка сжала.   
\- Впереди всё будет ещё лучше.  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, я рада, что ты назначил новым главврачом баджорца.  
\- Руководствовался твоей рекомендацией. Надеюсь, этот Лаан не подведёт.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь.  
Поправив воротник плаща, она улыбнулась:  
\- Ну, пойдём? Мне не хотелось бы окончательно растерять свою решимость.  
\- Тебе нечего опасаться, - произнёс Дукат, пропуская её вперёд. – Я же лечу с тобой.


	13. Chapter 13

Услышав шорох открывающихся дверей, Напрем отвела взгляд от экрана.  
\- Доброе утро, соня.  
\- И тебе доброе, - Май зевнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой. – Опять работаешь ни свет ни заря?  
\- Я совсем недавно встала, правда. И мне нужно дописать новую статью.  
Мягко коснувшись её плеча, Май вздохнула:  
\- Не о науке тебе сейчас думать надо.  
Ладонь Напрем осторожно легла на живот.  
\- Нам нравится заниматься вместе. Когда мне нечего делать, я начинаю скучать, и она это чувствует – ворочается, брыкается.  
\- Настоящая кардассианка, - рассмеялась Май, подходя к репликатору. – Ты уже завтракала?  
\- Да. Но от чая из красных листьев я бы не отказалась.  
Покачав головой, Напрем добавила:  
\- Ни за что бы ни подумала, что пристращусь к кардассианским напиткам.  
\- Это ненадолго, - беззаботно отозвалась Май.  
\- Да, меньше месяца осталось…   
Поднявшись, Напрем тяжело прошлась по комнате.  
\- Главное – не нужно волноваться, - Май протянула ей чашку. – Дукат наверняка пригласит кого-нибудь опытного. Да и потом, я буду рядом.  
\- Что бы я без тебя делала, - улыбнулась Напрем.  
Чёрные глаза блеснули:  
\- Что ты! Это я тебе дико благодарна, что ты решила взять меня в компаньонки. Кварк придирался ко мне на каждом шагу, уже увольнять хотел. Неужели я и впрямь такая криворукая?  
Обе рассмеялись, заговорщически поглядывая друг на друга.  
Скинув тапки, Май с ногами забралась в кресло, потягивая через трубочку молоко с имбирем.   
\- Тебя вторую минуту вызывают по интеркому. Не хочешь ответить?  
Напрем растерянно покосилась на мигающую лампочку.  
\- Ах, да.   
Устроившись перед экраном, она нажала на кнопку и увидела хорошо знакомое морщинистое, похоже на тыкву лицо. Ишь ты, лёгок на помине…  
\- Кварк, привет. С чего это ты по мне соскучился, и откуда у тебя мой код?  
Толстые губы ференги изогнулись в лёгкой ухмылке.  
\- Господин префект велел мне связаться с вами и узнать, не нужно ли вам чего-нибудь.  
Напрем пожала плечами, обернулась к Май.  
\- Да вроде всё у нас есть. Правда, веклаву здешнее оборудование не реплицирует. Если бы ты прислал пару ящиков…  
\- Для вас – всё, что угодно, - Кварк что-то пометил у себя в падде. – Будут ещё пожелания?  
\- Скорее, просьба, - помедлив, сказала она. – Поговори с Лааном. Наверняка у здравпункта опять проблемы с финансированием, и не все лекарства легко достать.  
Кварк пожевал губами:  
\- Не уверен, что помощь Лаану будет являться рентабельной для моего заведения.  
Напрем лукаво наклонила голову:  
\- Разве тебе не нужна моя дружба?  
\- Во всяком случае, ругаться с вами мне нельзя, - развёл руками ференги. – Ладно уж, зайду к вашему приятелю.  
\- Ты меня очень обяжешь. Я знаю, как мало у тебя свободного времени, Кварк.  
\- И не говорите, - он подмигнул. – Недавно с Баджора привезли новых девиц, теперь у меня в баре каждую ночь музыка, танцы… Все развлекаются, как могут – а кто организовывает эти развлечения?  
\- И гал Дукат часто у тебя бывает? – сорвалось у неё с языка прежде, чем она успела подумать.  
\- На вечеринках? Пару раз зашёл. Вообще-то, он теперь ночи напролёт проводит в голокомнатах.  
\- В голокомнатах? Что, ему в реальном мире приключений не хватает?  
\- Я программу «Дворец удовольствий» здорово усовершенствовал, - похвалился Кварк. – Теперь там можно самому внешность партнёров выбирать. Хоть кардассианку бери, хоть баджорку, хоть вулканку…  
\- Рада за тебя, - фыркнула Напрем.  
\- А вот гал Дукат не очень рад, - ференги понизил голос. – Говорит, всё равно не похожа.  
\- Не представляю, о чём ты! – она со смешком замахала руками. – Если у тебя больше нет новостей…  
\- Только одна: он готовит к отлёту личный шаттл. Куда-то надолго собирается.  
\- Вот как ты умудряешься всегда всё вызнавать, а?  
Ференги скромно наклонил ушастую голову:  
\- Семьдесят четвёртое правило приобретения: владеешь информацией – владеешь латиной.   
\- Ясно, - вздохнула она.  
\- До скорого свидания, госпожа Тора. И не верьте тому, что эта вертихвостка обо мне рассказывает. Я хотел уволить её на законных основаниях.  
\- Я не вертихвостка! – Май возмущённо дёрнулась к интеркому, но экран уже погас.  
Напрем улыбнулась приятельнице:  
\- Не бери в голову.  
\- Да уж, - процедила Май. – Помяни моё слово, этого плута когда-нибудь обязательно посадят.

 

Спустившись с пригорка, Напрем осторожно наклонилась, с удовольствием вдохнула сладкий аромат белых цветов.  
\- Смотри-ка, ромалы уже распустились. Какая ранняя нынче весна….  
\- Считай, уже лето: я купалась вчера.  
\- Правда? Здесь, в речке?  
Май улыбнулась:  
\- Тебе пока не стоит. Малышка любит тепло – тем более, с её-то кардассинскими генами.  
Напрем тихонько хихикнула.  
\- Но поверишь, но иногда мне кажется…  
Палец Май прижался к губам.  
\- Тшш… Кто-то поднимается к нам. Две женщины, я их никогда здесь не видела.  
Медленно обернувшись через плечо, Напрем сощурилась, пытаясь разглядеть лица гостий сквозь сетку листвы.  
\- Пророки…  
По-детски взмахнув руками, она помчалась по тропинке.  
\- Мама! Тётя Мину!  
\- Напрем, родная моя!  
Потянувшись навстречу, мать крепко прижала к своей груди встрёпанную рыжеволосую голову.  
\- Я знала, я знала, с тобой всё хорошо, - твердила она, покрывая поцелуями макушку, лоб, щёки. – Кардассианцы прилетели за нами так неожиданно, мы перепугались.  
\- Мы думали, что тебя арестовали, - произнесла Мину, обнимая племянницу.  
\- Да нет же, всё хорошо, - Напрем поморгала, пытаясь не расплакаться. – Я не знала, что вы прилетите.  
Мать крепко стиснула её локоть.  
\- Нам сказали – срочно. Даже собрать мы ничего не успели: на месте, дескать, всё получим.  
\- Не мудрено, что вы подумали о тюрьме, - всхлипнув, рассмеялась Напрем.   
Май подошла ближе, приветственно махнула рукой:  
\- Добро пожаловать на Лаэрну.   
\- Ох, прости, я совсем забыла вас познакомить, - Напрем развела руками. – Это Ана Май, моя подруга и компаньонка. Мы встретились на Терок Нор. А это Тора Мела, моя мама, и Тора Мину, моя тётя.  
\- Очень приятно, - Май наклонила голову. – Ну, вам, наверное, о стольких вещах поговорить надо! А я пойду-ка соберу для вас шикарный букет.  
Её гибкая фигура скрылась в зелени. Взяв мать под руку, Напрем шагнула к крыльцу:  
\- Пойдёмте.  
\- Ты здесь живёшь? – тётя подняла брови.  
\- Да, с Май. Ух, как же здорово, что вы приехали! Я вам всё-всё покажу.  
Мать весело подмигнула:  
\- Самое главное мы уже видим.  
\- Ну да… - рука Напрем накрыла живот. – У тебя будет внучка.  
Глаза Мелы заблестели.  
\- Пророки, неужели вы посылаете мне такое счастье? Ох, Мину, осторожней, не поскользнись.  
Тётя сдвинула светлые брови:  
\- Не привыкла, знаешь ли, ходить по гладкому паркету. Может, поделишься, Напрем, откуда на тебя свалилось вся эта роскошь?  
Замявшись, она сцепила пальцы за спиной.  
\- Это подарок.  
\- От кардассианцев? – тётя отступила на шаг. – Кто отец твоего ребёнка?  
Мела предостерегающе покачала головой:  
\- Мину, сейчас не время…  
\- Она ходит в шелках и живёт во дворце, - холодно произнесла тётя. – Гостей к ней привозят офицеры службы охраны. Как думаешь, за что она купила своё положение?  
Напрем подняла подбородок:  
\- Отец моего ребёнка – гал Дукат.  
Мать вздрогнула. Лицо тёти, и всегда-то бледное, стало совсем меловым, тонкие губы гневно сжались.  
\- На Баджоре нечего есть, негде спрятаться от холода, а ты…  
\- Что – я? – Напрем шагнула вперёд.  
\- Ты и себя продала, и всех нас, - сипло произнесла тётя. – Ты – позор нашей семьи.  
Мать дёрнулась:  
\- Мину!  
\- Что, собираешься её защищать? Да если бы моя дочь по своей воле легла с ложкоголовым и понесла его ублюдка, я бы отреклась от неё навсегда. Даже имя её забыла бы.  
\- Вот поэтому, - прошипела Напрем, - Пророки не послали тебе детей.  
\- Дочка…  
\- Ты не знаешь Дуката, - она впилась взглядом в лицо Мину. – Ты понятия не имеешь о нашей жизни. Как ты смеешь оскорблять нашего ребёнка?  
Мину через силу усмехнулась:  
\- Уж прости, я говорю как есть. Твоя сестра и её товарищи каждый день рискуют жизнью, чтобы перебить как можно больше ложкоголовых. Мы с твоей матерью отсылаем к ним в отряд половину наших припасов. Не раз в нашем доме скрывались ребята из Сопротивления. А у тебя не хватает совести даже пожалеть о том, что ты натворила.  
\- Я ни о чём не жалею. Дукат единственный, кроме мамы, принимает меня такой, какая я есть, - Напрем глотнула воздуха. – Тебе не интересно, почему Лисан так и не попала в Галитеп? А почему вы живёте на удобной квартире и у вас есть пища, тебе тоже знать не хочется?  
Из глаз её брызнули слёзы, она поднесла ладонь к лицу.  
Мела обняла дочь за плечи.  
\- Мину, попроси прощения сейчас же!  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты одобряешь предательство.  
С мягким шорохом позади них распахнулись двери, пропуская гал Дуката.  
\- Ну, как тебе мой сюрприз, Напрем?  
Он огляделся, и из глаз его исчезло веселье.  
\- Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?  
Напрем молча пыталась стереть со щёк слезинки, обнимающая её мать с тревогой следила за галом.  
\- Мне всё ясно, - он показал рукой на Мину. – Эта женщина расстроила тебя?  
\- Ради Пророков, извинись, - шепнула Мела сестре.  
Скользнув взглядом по лицу Мину, Дукат хмыкнул:  
\- Хочешь, Напрем, мои дознаватели добудут у неё извинения?  
Мотнув головой, она подошла к двери.  
\- Пусть уезжает.  
\- Хорошо, - Дукат сделал знак охранникам. – Прости, Напрем. Я не предполагал, что так получится.  
Мягко взяв её под локоть, он повёл её в коридор.  
\- Ты слишком переволновалась. Надо отдохнуть, полежать. Хочешь, я заварю успокоительные травы?  
Напрем мотнула головой.  
\- Не надо. Просто посиди со мной. Вот только, - она наморщила лоб, - мама…  
\- Май уже вернулась, она позаботится о твоей матери. Ложись, - он достал из шкафа плед, - давай-ка устроимся на диване. Я уже успел подзабыть, как рядом с тобой тепло.

 

Вернувшись в гостиную, Дукат застал Тору Мелу в кресле с паддом в руках. Рядом на столике стояла дымящаяся чашка имбирного чая.   
\- Напрем удивительно похожа на вас, - произнёс он, присаживаясь сбоку. – Когда она читает, у неё такое же мечтательное выражение лица.  
\- Книжки она всегда любила, - Мела неуверенно подняла взгляд на него. – Как она?  
\- Задремала. Дурак я, конечно, - Дукат провёл рукой по волосам, - такую встряску ей устроил. Просто она очень скучала по вас и вашей сестре.  
\- Что с Мину, её… её теперь накажут?  
\- Это было бы неразумно. Напрем может разволноваться ещё больше.  
Мела грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Сестра всегда души не чаяла в моих девочках, надеялась, что у них всё сложится хорошо. Она просто не смогла понять выбор Напрем – и принять тоже не смогла.  
\- А вы? – прямо спросил Дукат. – Что вы думаете о нас?  
\- Мало какая мать сходу одобряет партнёра своей дочери, - серьёзно заметила она. – Но если моя дочь выбрала вас, значит, у неё были на то причины.  
Дукат отвёл взгляд.   
\- Честно говоря, я не уверен, что её решение остаться со мной было полностью добровольным.  
\- Сами рассудите, - Мела пожала плечами. – Сколько времени вы уже вместе? У неё была тысяча возможностей: от побега до какой-нибудь каверзы со взрывом. Я знаю свою дочь, гал Дукат. И для вашего же блага советую вам дорожить её доверием.  
\- Вот в кого она такая смелая, - рассмеялся он. – Надеюсь, я не дам ей повода для сомнений.  
\- Уже секретничаете? – прикрывая зевок ладошкой, Напрем вошла в комнату. Обняв мать, она коснулась носом её щеки.   
\- Присоединяйся, - Дукат подвинул ей кресло.  
\- А может, прогуляемся? Я сейчас каждую свободную минутку стараюсь проводить на солнышке.  
Он кивнул:  
\- Разумно. Подождёте меня на крыльце? Я схожу за твоей накидкой.


	14. Chapter 14

Пройдя на цыпочках по комнате, Напрем наклонилась над постелью матери.  
\- Ты не спишь?  
\- Полчаса уже валяюсь без дела, - Мела тихонько засмеялась. – Дома такая роскошь мне недоступна. А ты как, выспалась?  
Напрем присела на кровать, отбросила со лба спутанные пряди.  
\- Третью ночь уже мне снится что-то странное. Дочка у меня на руках, я бегу куда-то на чердак, под нами проваливаются ступеньки…  
\- Тебе всё-таки стоит попить на ночь те травки, - нахмурилась мать. – Естественно, что ты волнуешься: роды – большой стресс для организма.  
\- Мне кажется, дело не только в родах. Понимаешь, всё было таким реальным… Я просыпалась в мурашках и полчаса не могла согреться. Может, Пророки хотят меня о чём-то предупредить?  
Мела задумчиво приподнялась на локте, вглядываясь в лицо дочери.  
\- Думаешь, девочке угрожает опасность?   
\- Я каждый день проверяю наше состояние трикодерами. Всё в порядке, роды не должны быть тяжёлыми.  
\- Кстати, - мать села на постели, - надо подумать о помощнице. У тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете?  
\- Наверное, Май могла бы провести церемонию… но она такая же неопытная, как я. Если бы написать ведеку Эйми…  
\- Я уверена, Эйми согласится приехать. Она часто вспоминала о тебе и о твоём ребёнке, когда вернулась в Хедрикспул.  
Напрем беззвучно вздохнула.  
\- Прежде всего надо поговорить с Дукатом. Если он не подпишет ей разрешение на въезд, ничего у нас не получится.

 

\- И это всё настолько необходимо? – нахмурившись, Дукат сложил руки на груди. – Цимбалы, трещотки, пение?  
\- Чтобы ребёнок появился на свет, мать должна полностью расслабиться, - пояснила Мела. – Церемония способствует выработке эндорфинов в крови, и роды проходят безболезненно.  
\- Ради этого вы предлагаете мне допустить на особо охраняемую планету государственную преступницу. Напрем, неужели никто другой не может походить вокруг тебя и побормотать заклинания?  
\- Вся её вина в том, что она верит в Пророков, - тихо сказала Напрем. – Я тоже в них верю.  
Уголки губ Дуката слегка приподнялись.  
\- Меня всегда изумляло, как баджорцы цепляются за свои иллюзии. Я не возражал бы против молитвенных собраний, если бы они не были такой удобной возможностью для подрывной работы так называемого Сопротивления.  
Напрем покачала головой.  
\- Всё намного проще: наша вера и есть часть Сопротивления. Пока мы знаем, что нас ведут Пророки, мы никогда не сдадимся на вашу милость.  
Глаза Дуката засияли восхищением, он накрыл её руку своей.  
\- Вы слышали, госпожа Тора? Такой, как она, не найти во всём квадранте.  
\- Что ж, гал Дукат, - Мела подошла к нему, - может, вы и правы. Обойдёмся без церемонии. Напрем я рожала зимой, в пещере, и ветер задувал во все углы. Со мной была одна Эйми. Она натаскала откуда-то тряпья, чтобы мне было хоть немного теплее.  
\- А что случилось с вашим домом?  
Она опустила глаза:  
\- Кардассианцы проводили карательный рейд в деревне, искали партизан. Той ночью сгорело немало домов.  
Пальцы Дуката сжали крышку стола.  
\- Хорошо. Эйми привезут сюда. Но если она совершит что-то нехорошее…  
Наклонившись, он взглянул в лицо Напрем:  
\- Во всяком случае, я тебя предупреждал.

 

Пронзительно-синие глаза пожилой женщины строго смотрели на Дуката. Он с трудом подавил желание поёжиться: казалось, она видит насквозь все его замыслы.  
Учитывая криминальную биографию Эйми, удобно было бы свалить вину за смерть ребёнка на неё. Но поверит ли Напрем? Она не Тракс, которому достаточно подбросить парочку улик.  
Нет, надёжнее всё-таки выбрать Май. Допустим, она завидует своей более удачливой подруге. Или она просто неосторожна: от волнения уронила новорожденную на каменный пол.  
И ничего доказать ей не удастся. Он, Дукат, будет вне себя от горя и злости и немедленно отправит виновную на расстрел. Даже если Напрем решит её пощадить… что ж, тогда Май увезут куда-нибудь в лагерь, с глаз долой.  
\- Всё готово для церемонии, - тихо раздалось рядом. – Думаю, самым удобным временем для Напрем будет первая половина сегодняшней ночи.  
\- Счастливые вы, - хмыкнул Дукат. – Сами можете время выбирать. Кардассианские женщины понятия не имеют, когда схватки начнутся – четвёртого сына моя супруга рожала в шаттле.  
\- Вы желаете присутствовать при родах?  
Дукат растерянно моргнул:  
\- Я?  
\- По традиции, рядом с роженицей находятся её близкие. Это помогает ей почувствовать себя уверенно и спокойно.  
\- Нет, вы знаете, я, пожалуй, не смогу, - он переступил с ноги на ногу. – Мне надо будет закончить доклад Центральному командованию.  
\- Что ж, это ваше решение, - Эйми наклонила голову. – Пойду, ещё раз всё проверю.  
Она направилась к двери, и Дукат шагнул вслед:  
\- Погодите. Если я всё-таки приду… что мне надо будет делать? Греметь этими вашими баджорскими трещотками?  
\- Не обязательно, - её губы изогнула лёгкая улыбка. – Достаточно и того, что вы будете рядом с ней.  
Дёрнув плечом, он прошёлся по комнате.  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- Вам стоит сделать окончательный выбор до начала церемонии, господин префект, - заметила она. – Во время родов не стоит входить в комнату: вы можете помешать Напрем расслабиться.  
Дукат махнул рукой, отпуская её:  
\- Я понял.

 

Красновато-золотистые отблески солнца скользили по подоконнику, спускаясь всё ниже. Сложив руки лодочкой под подбородком, Напрем вглядывалась в небо.  
Где-то там, за облаками, среди звёзд, в Небесном храме царят Пророки. Быть может, они опустят свой взор на планету Лаэрну, помогут малышке появиться на свет?  
Осталось совсем недолго. Через два часа, может, через два с половиной…  
\- Как ты, Напрем?  
Она повернулась, с губ её сорвался смешок.  
\- Не знаю. Пытаюсь вспомнить молитву – не могу, и коленки у меня дрожат. Мне кажется, Скрэйн, я о чём-то не подумала. Не предусмотрела чего-то важного.  
\- Зачем тебе думать? – он пожал плечами. – Надо успокоиться, и всё получится само собой. Во всяком случае, так говорит твоя мама и Эйми.  
Протянув руку, она сжала его пальцы.  
\- Знаю. Глупо бояться, да? Но если что-то пойдёт не так…  
\- Да что может пойти не так? Не сомневайся в себе.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
\- Я буду рядом.  
\- Правда? – Напрем радостно улыбнулась. – А доклад Центральному командованию?  
\- Подождёт. Не каждый день у меня рождается дочь.  
Обняв Дуката, она перебралась к нему на колени.  
\- О чём ты думаешь? – её ладонь прошлась по напряжённо выпрямленной спине. – У тебя такое лицо, будто ты собираешься на особо ответственное задание.  
\- Разве что в качестве группы поддержки, - засмеялся он.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, и Напрем тихонько вздохнула.  
\- Пора, наверное.  
\- Вот вы где, - светловолосая голова Мелы заглянула в комнату. – Идёмте. Ведек Эйми и Май уже ждут в спальне.

 

Сладковатый аромат, клубящийся в воздухе, туманил голову, увлекал куда-то на грань сна и яви. Мелодичный перезвон отдавался в ушах, и всё тело казалось лёгким-лёгким, как на морских волнах.  
Сквозь полупрозрачную пелену перед глазами она видела разрумянившееся лицо матери, сияющие глаза Май, сосредоточенный профиль Дуката. Ведек Эйми неспешно ходила вокруг постели, произнося ритуальные слова.  
Что-то вдруг словно встряхнуло её, дёрнуло вперёд. Живот свело, пальцы инстинктивно сжали простыню – и судорога тут же прошла, Напрем без сил ткнулась щекой в подушку.  
Где-то совсем рядом раздался тоненький вскрик.  
\- Ну, вот и всё, мама, - Эйми подняла на руки крошечную девочку с чёрными волосиками и бледной кожей. – Здравствуй, маленькая, мы долго ждали тебя и приветствуем тебя в этом мире!  
Протянув вперёд ватные, не слушающиеся руки, Напрем прижала дочку к себе и поцеловала влажный лобик. Возле изголовья кровати Дукат шумно выдохнул.  
\- Напрем, тебе сейчас надо отдохнуть, - сказала Эйми. – Мы с Ана Май искупаем девочку и уложим её.  
Дукат предложил руку Меле:  
\- Позвольте, я провожу вас в вашу комнату, госпожа Тора. Вам тоже нужно прийти в себя.  
\- Благодарю вас, гал Дукат, - она покачала головой. – Я хотела бы посидеть с Напрем.  
\- Как пожелаете. Эйми, Ана, - он повернулся к женщинам, - я загляну в детскую чуть позже. Надеюсь, вы справитесь.

 

Аптечка Напрем всегда лежала в верхнем ящике стола – Дукат нашёл её без труда. Набрав в гипошприц нервный парализатор, он направился в детскую, откуда доносились покрикивания девочки и негромкие женские голоса.  
Парализатор был хорош своим побочным эффектом: очнувшись, пострадавший не осознавал, что с ним случилось и сколько времени прошло. Чаще всего из памяти стирались несколько минут, предшествующих уколу. Это средство чаще всего применяли в полевой медицине, когда не было времени обеспечить раненому полноценный наркоз. Сейчас же оно должно было помочь префекту Баджора спасти репутацию.  
\- Как наша маленькая? – спросил Дукат, переступая порог комнаты. Эйми приложила палец к губам:  
\- Уснула. Вы можете взглянуть на неё, только тихо.  
Подойдя к колыбели, Дукат, словно невзначай, отвёл руку за спину, и гипошприц впился Эйми под лопатку сквозь тонкую ткань блузы.  
Она, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу, широко раскрыла рот, взмахнула рукой, пытаясь ухватиться за воздух, и беспомощно осела на ковёр. Май испуганно поднесла ладонь к щеке:  
\- Гал Дукат!  
\- Не надо криков, - он рванул её к себе и всадил ей в шею вторую дозу.  
\- Помогите… - просипела Май, шатаясь. На крик у неё уже не хватило сил.  
Аккуратно усадив беспомощное тело на софу, Дукат спрятал гипошприц и наклонился над кроваткой, в которой посапывала его дочка.  
Её кожа была ещё совсем гладкой, как у всех новорожденных, но на лбу уже вырисовывались дуги кардассианских гребешков. Крошечный носик пересекали складки – верный признак баджорской крови.  
\- Провалиться мне на этом месте, - пробормотал Дукат, касаясь ямочки на подбородке ребёнка – такой же, как у него самого.  
Дело чести, напомнил он себе. Не время раскисать.  
Но чтобы уронить девочку с достаточно большой высоты, надо было достать её из колыбели – и Дукат взял её на руки. Ему тут же пришлось пожалеть, что вместо форменной брони на нём лишь тонкая рубашка: тепло крохотного тельца обожгло его сквозь ткань. Моргнув, девочка дёрнула ручкой, но не заплакала, а лишь уставилась на Дуката огромными карими глазами.  
\- Ну что мне с тобой делать, а? – пробормотал Дукат. – Понимаешь, у меня же Второй Орден, Центральное командование… А тебе как жить – с двойным наследством-то?  
Потянувшись, девочка ухватила прядь волос Дуката и дёрнула её к себе.  
\- Ой! – вздрогнув, он накрыл её пальцы своими. – Ладно, ладно, я понял, что ты со мной не согласна. А если мной Обсидиановый Орден заинтересуется, что тогда? Меня – в отставку, вас с мамой – в лагерь…  
Потеревшись щекой о его плечо, она издала что-то похожее на фырканье.  
\- И то верно, - обречённо сказал Дукат. – Откуда ты взялась, такая умная, на мою голову?   
Вновь подойдя к кроватке, он осторожно опустил туда дочь и присел на корточки рядом, вглядываясь в сморщенное бледное личико.

 

\- Напрем, ты не спишь?  
Усевшись на подушках, она запахнула колени тканью махрового халата.  
\- Нет, собралась вставать. Еле уговорила маму пойти отдохнуть: она, кажется, вымоталась больше меня.  
\- Видишь, ревёт, - он протянул ей дочку. – Проголодалась, наверное.   
\- Да, два часа прошло. Самое время.  
Сдвинув широкий ворот, Напрем поднесла девочку к груди, и, чмокнув, та тут же перестала плакать, захваченная более приятным занятием.  
\- Знаешь, - Дукат опустился на кровать рядом с ними, - я думал об имени... Ты не против, если оно будет кардассианским?  
Напрем заговорщически наклонилась к нему:  
\- У тебя уже есть какой-то вариант?  
\- Да. Зиял.  
\- Зиял, - тихо повторила молодая мама, - Зиял. Очень красиво. По-кардассиански это значит…  
Сглотнув, он произнёс:  
\- Желанная.  
\- Хорошо, - на губах Напрем засияла улыбка. – Значит, Тора Зиял.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что я не могу дать ей свою фамилию.  
Она лукаво наклонила голову:  
\- А зачем? По баджорским обычаям муж берёт фамилию жены, ребёнок – фамилию матери.  
Ладонь Дуката коснулась её распущенных волос.  
\- Напрем, я… я не уверен, что смогу стать хорошим отцом, - он слабо усмехнулся. – Во всяком случае, у меня уже было пять попыток, и ни в одной из них я, кажется, не преуспел. Я далеко не всегда в чести у Центрального командования. У меня официальная семья: тридцать лет назад я женился на женщине, в которою, как мне казалось, был дико влюблен – а сейчас нас связывает только пометка в идентификационной карте. Мой характер… да ты знаешь мой характер.  
Она фыркнула:  
\- Ещё как.  
\- Но несмотря на всё это, я буду делать то, что в моих силах, чтобы вы были счастливы. – Откинувшись на подушку, он поднял голову, заглядывая Напрем в лицо:  
\- Вы очень нужны мне.  
Уложив уснувшую Зиял на колени, она притянула к своей груди голову Дуката и поцеловала его в затылок.  
\- И ты нам нужен, Скрэйн. Очень нужен.


	15. Chapter 15

\- …И было у него всё, чего могло только пожелать сердце: обожание народа, счастливая семья, богатый дом, любимая девушка рядом. Но честолюбие закралось в его сердце, и забыл он о трёх ключах к духовному просветлению. Зиял, ты можешь мне напомнить, что это за ключи?  
Черноволосая голова приподнялась над подушкой.  
\- Смирение, сострадание и вера.  
Закашлявшись, девочка прижала ладонь ко рту, и мать встревоженно взглянула на неё:  
\- Может, ещё один укол?  
\- Ты сама сказала, одного должно хватить, - Зиял дёрнула плечом. – Рассказывай дальше.  
\- Воля юноши была закалена сражениями, но её не хватило, чтобы устоять перед соблазнами власти. Он направил войска против собственного народа, предал своих друзей. Призраки Па завладели его сердцем.  
Костяные гребни Зиял сдвинулись у переносицы:  
\- Погоди, я не поняла. Призраки Па заперты в Огненных пещерах, так? Как же они смогли встретиться с этим юношей?  
Пальцы Напрем накрыли ладонь дочери.  
\- А где обитают Пророки, Зиял?  
\- В Небесном Храме, конечно, - она слегка улыбнулась.  
\- Да. Но в то же время они рядом с нами. Вот сейчас, в эту самую минуту. Понимаешь, - Напрем придвинулась ближе, - когда ты испытываешь какое-то светлое, доброе чувство, ты открываешься Пророкам. А когда ты злишься, завидуешь, ты делаешь шаг к Призракам Па.  
Зиял серьёзно кивнула.  
\- Кажется, мне ясно, в чём тут дело.  
\- Этот юноша не спускался в Огненные пещеры, - тихо сказала Напрем. – Огонь поглотил его изнутри. Много лет он вёл жестокие, кровопролитные войны, но однажды стрела его собственного охранника вонзилась ему в спину. Ты знаешь, что такое стрела?  
\- Ну да, - Зиял развела руками и нарисовала в воздухе что-то вроде перьев. – Такими штуками в древности дрались.  
\- Никто не захотел помочь правителю, и он умер на поле битвы. Пророки отвернулись от него, потому что он их отверг. Призраки Па увлекли его душу к себе в пещеры, в негасимый огонь, откуда невозможно выбраться.  
Зиял тихонько вздохнула.  
\- Ты так хорошо рассказываешь… Откуда ты знаешь все эти легенды?  
\- Я слышала их от твоей бабушки Мелы, от ведека Эйми, которая помогла тебе появиться на свет, от моей тёти Мину. Все они вспоминали их немного по-разному – ну, и я говорю так, как запомнила.  
\- А что, этот юноша никогда не сможет выбраться из Огненных пещер?  
Ясные карие глаза тревожно вгляделись в лицо Напрем.  
\- Лучше бы, конечно, об этом спросить ведеков, - она задумчиво коснулась ладонью лба. – А мне кажется так: нет такого поступка, который не мог бы быть прощён. Главное, чтобы ты сам понял, что натворил, и пожалел об этом.  
\- Это хорошо, - кашлянув, Зиял плотнее закуталась в одеяло. – Давай так: если кто-то из нас вдруг попадёт в эти самые пещеры, другой пойдёт к Пророкам и попросит за него.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - губы Напрем дрогнули в улыбке.  
\- Опять ведёте душеспасительные беседы? – посмеиваясь, Дукат бросил на спинку кресла плащ.  
Выпутавшись из одеяла, Зиял соскочила на пол.  
\- Папа! Мы тебя со вчерашнего вечера ждём.  
\- Извини, - он нагнулся, поцеловал её в висок. – Пришлось на работе задержаться.  
Напрем подмигнула дочери:  
\- Зиял, ты не покажешь папе, что ты сегодня нарисовала?  
Девочка перевела взгляд на отца, и он кивнул. Чинно подойдя к своей полке, она протянула ему свёрнутый в трубку лист тонкого картона.  
\- Ну-ка, что тут у нас… - Дукат с любопытством развернул рисунок. – Ух ты, Променад! Кварк прямо как настоящий. И непроницаемый взгляд Одо… Зиял, - он с уважением взглянул на дочь, - тебе следовало бы идти работать в следственный аппарат. Ты потрясающе подмечаешь мелкие детали.  
\- Дукат, - Напрем развела руками, - тебе картину показывают, а ты – про следствие.  
Зиял засмеялась:  
\- Вообще-то, Гарак то же самое, что папа, сказал, когда я подарила ему портрет.  
\- Ты подарила портрет портному? – Дукат нахмурился. – Зачем?  
\- С ним всегда очень интересно. Он столько всего знает! А неделю назад он сшил мне очень красивую накидку и сказал, что это задаром.  
Дукат сложил руки на груди.  
\- Я же просил тебя быть осторожной в выборе знакомств.  
\- Но ведь Гарак…  
\- Ладно, - Дукат мотнул головой, - об этом потом. Ты ещё не до конца выздоровела, тебе надо больше отдыхать. Иди к себе.  
\- Секретничать будете, да? – фыркнула она. – Ладно уж, давайте.  
Двери за ней прикрылись, и Напрем подошла к Дукату.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Кивнув, он опустился в кресло, устало вытянул ноги вперёд.  
\- Только что пришёл секретный приказ готовиться к эвакуации. Мы оставляем Баджор. И Терок Нор тоже оставляем.  
Поведя плечами, Напрем забросила руки за голову. С губ её сорвался слабый смешок.  
\- Я так и думала, что оккупация не будет вечной.  
\- Может, ещё скажешь, что верила в это?  
\- Конечно, верила. Свобода – всегда благо.  
\- В течении двух недель я и мои подчинённые должны покинуть станцию и вернуться на Кардассию Прайм.  
Наклонившись к ней, он негромко сказал:  
\- Я не могу взять вас с собой. Я очень хотел бы.  
\- Понимаю, - отозвалась Напрем. – Кому остаётся станция, баджорцам?  
\- По слухам, они намерены пригласить сюда федератов для поддержки. Но это не сильно поможет. После нашего ухода здесь начнётся хаос.  
Она машинально пригладила прядь волос, упавшую на щёку.  
\- Мы с Зиял могли бы уехать в Хедрикспул до официального начала эвакуации. Или вернуться на Дерну.  
Дукат поднялся, тяжело прошёлся от иллюминатора к двери.  
\- Это невозможно. Тебя будут судить как лицо, сотрудничавшее с оккупантами: таковы порядки военного времени.  
\- Не думаю, что меня ждёт что-то пострашнее депортации. На крайний случай, приговорят к общественным работам – так я не против. Сейчас на Баджоре особенно не хватает врачей.  
Щека Дуката дёрнулась, как от боли.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы на суде полоскали твоё имя и имя нашей дочери.  
\- Как благородно, - Напрем сложила руки в замок под грудью. – Вот только ты не упомянул ещё об одном имени, которое точно стали бы полоскать. Неохота с карьерой прощаться, а?  
Серые глаза Дуката взглянули на неё неожиданно прямо.  
\- Я хочу спасти хотя бы то, что осталось от моего влияния. Я не привык проигрывать, Напрем. Мне хочется сохранить возможность переиграть партию.  
\- Тогда что ты предлагаешь нам с Зиял?  
\- Завтра со станции отправляется «Равинок». Вы могли бы улететь на нём.  
\- На тюремном корабле? – усмехнулась Напрем. – В лагерь? Какой же ты бесстыжий, Дукат.  
Подойдя к компьютеру, он включил экран.  
\- Посмотри. Вот здесь, - он ткнул пальцем в точку, отмеченную зелёным, - «Равинок» встретится с транспортником «Ривол». Я уже договорился: он отвезёт вас на Лисипию. Это нейтральная планета, там у вас не будет проблем.  
Напрем молчала, и Дукат шагнул ближе к ней.  
\- Потом, когда вся суматоха уляжется, вы сможете вернуться на Баджор. Или на станцию. Может, мне даже удастся разойтись миром с женой: кое-кто намекал мне, что она не скучала, пока я жил на Терок Нор.  
\- Кардассианцы, - хмыкнула она. – Кардассианцы и их крепкие семейные традиции. Зиял-то ты что скажешь?  
\- Скажу, как есть: на какое-то время нам надо расстаться, но мы обязательно будем вместе.  
\- Вот объясни мне, Дукат, - она устало провела ладонью по лбу, - как случилось, что я позволила себя во всё это втянуть?  
\- Сам не знаю, - он развёл руками. – Во всяком случае, хорошо, что я не один задаюсь этим вопросом.  
Коротко рассмеявшись, она положила руку ему на плечо.  
\- Ладно. Пойду собираться.

 

Купив немного веклавы в дорогу, Напрем возвращалась домой по Променаду. Забавно: она уже так привыкла к приглушённому свету, к вывескам магазинов и зазываниям торговцев. Больше она сюда не вернётся – а даже если судьба снова занесёт её на Терок Нор, это будет уже совсем другая станция. Возможно, даже называться будет иначе.  
\- Госпожа Тора! – донеслось ей вслед вместе с загнанным дыханием. – Госпожа Тора, подождите, мне за вами не угнаться!  
Обернувшись, она изумлённо взглянула на семенящего по дороге ференги.  
\- Кварк? В чём дело?  
\- Мой бар гудит, как толианская сеть. Кто что твердит. Скажите, госпожа Тора, - он приподнялся, заглядывая ей в глаза, - правда ли, что кардассианцы уходят и пора делать ноги?  
Напрем пожала плечами:  
\- Стоит ли вам уходить – это уж дело ваше. А кардассианцы действительно эвакуируются.  
\- Ну всё, - Кварк махнул рукой, - теперь уж они всю станцию разнесут. Ни одного заведения на Променаде не останется. Куда бы нам с племянником податься?  
\- Думаю, такой предприимчивый ференги, как вы, нигде не пропадёт, - улыбнулась Напрем. Кварк вылупил глаза:  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Я хочу сказать, такой прохвост, как ты, пролезет куда угодно.  
\- А вам ведь жаль уезжать, госпожа Тора, - произнёс Гарак, выходя из тени. – Странно. Один из земных писателей сказал, что система побеждает тогда, когда ей удаётся заставить пленников полюбить свою тюрьму.  
\- Смотря что считать тюрьмой, Гарак. А вы разве не эвакуируетесь?  
Портной покачал головой.  
\- Честно говоря, моя дорогая, мне некуда идти. Да и что такого случилось? Режимы падают, а мода вечна.  
\- Гарак, скажите, - она шутливо наклонилась к нему, - а вы правда работаете на кардассианские спецслужбы?  
Ответом ей был мягкий смех.  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ваши фантазии вдруг стали явью. Тогда, возможно, мне не пришлось бы скучать здесь.  
Помахав ему и Кварку рукой, Напрем направилась дальше, к повороту.

 

\- Ну и ветер, - Напрем поёжилась, стягивая под шеей воротник. – Зиял, тебе лучше надеть берет.  
\- Да всё нормально, мам.  
\- Ты не забыл переслать капитану распоряжение?  
\- Да, он в курсе, что тебе разрешено следить за состоянием здоровья заключённых и оказывать им медицинскую помощь.  
Усмехнувшись, Дукат добавил:  
\- Ты неисправима, Напрем.  
\- И ты тоже.  
Помолчав, она сжала его локоть:  
\- Не меняйся, Дукат. Ты меня очень этим обяжешь. Пророки, - она поправила сбившуюся набок накидку, - да откуда здесь столько ветра?  
\- Плановая вентиляция стыковочного шлюза, - Дукат пожал плечами. – Ну, доброго пути вам. Зиял, да ты ревёшь, никак?  
Отвернувшись, девочка молча потёрла кулаком глаза.  
\- Ну хватит! Кардассианцы не плачут.  
\- Им физиология не позволяет, - хмыкнула Напрем. – Не стесняйся, Зиял. Всё хорошо.  
\- Всё хорошо, - севшим голосом повторил Дукат. – Ну, я пошёл... Мне ещё надо упаковать баджорские артефакты.  
\- Артефакты?  
\- Да, всякую утварь из храмов. Её зачем-то переслали мне – вот и возись теперь с эвакуацией.  
\- А почему ты тебе не передать её Баджору в знак доброй воли?  
Притянув Напрем к себе, Дукат выдохнул:  
\- Неужели мы даже сейчас будем спорить о политике?  
Второй рукой он крепко обнял Зиял.  
\- Я вас… я… да вы знаете сами. Ну, счастливо. Пусть вас хранят все ваши Пророки.  
Отступив назад, Дукат махнул рукой и зашагал к выходу из шлюза.

 

В кабинете было очень тихо, и Дукат с удивлением прислушивался к звуку собственных шагов по ковру. Он присел за стол, включил экран и несколько минут пытался вспомнить, каким же делом был намерен заняться.  
Конечно, надо было написать отчёт легату Керрелу… а спинка кресла ещё сладковато и свежо пахла духами Напрем... придумать хоть какое-то объяснение тому, что он не выполнил рекомендацию Центрального командования об истреблении баджорцев на станции… Зиял оставила на полке свои рисунки…  
Ах да, артефакты. Куча ненужного хлама, который лучшего всего, может, было бы выкинуть в открытый космос.  
Присев на колени, Дукат машинально открыл одну из коробок. Ему пришлось зажмуриться: странная вещь, похожая на древние песочные часы, светилась слишком ярко для кардассианских глаз.  
Сфера, вспомнил он. Одна из тех вещей, которые наделялись в воображении баджорцев сверхъестественной силой. Десятки лет кардассианские учёные бились над ними и не могли извлечь ни малейшей пользы. Как они работают – и работают ли вообще?  
Свет залил всю комнату, Дукат ахнул, заслоняясь рукой, и вдруг понял, что он уже не у себя, а на Променаде. Он возвращался с инспекции, беседуя с подчинённым, а позади слышались чьи-то лёгкие шаги.  
\- Гал Дукат! Разрешите мне с вами поговорить.  
Удивлённый и раздосадованный, он повернулся и увидел юную баджорку в синей медицинской робе. Её щёки разрумянились от быстрого бега, волосы растрепались.  
«Напрем!» - беззвучно ахнул он, а вслух губы произнесли:  
\- В чём дело?  
И у него из-под ног, обжигая до костей, вырвалась огненная вспышка.  
…Обломки «Равинока» горели на голых скалах безвестной планеты, плыло, растворялось в дыму застывшее лицо Зиял, он падал куда-то в пропасть без дна, в огонь, и падал, и падал, и падал, пытаясь уцепиться за ускользающего врага. В горле пересохло от мучительной боли и страха, никак не удавалось глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Сверху сквозь гул насмешливо донеслось:  
\- Как думаете, он выкарабкается?  
И голос Напрем ответил:  
\- Если нам очень повезёт.  
Что-то толкнуло Дуката в грудь, и он снова увидел над собой бледно-зелёный потолок кабинета.  
Медленно, осторожно, стараясь, чтобы не задрожали колени, он поднялся. Сфера безобидно мерцала в коробке.  
Кажется, пришла пора познакомиться с баджорскими суевериями поближе.  
Да нет, наверняка это была галлюцинация, просто галлюцинация. Давным-давно, во время каникул в Академии, его угощали на Райзе таблетками, от которых перед глазами вставали не менее яркие картинки. Надо вернуть коробку в лабораторию. Пусть ещё раз проведут химический анализ.  
Ай, баджорцы, ну и затейники. Двадцать лет он был их префектом и ни разу не слышал, чтобы где-то на планете изготовляли такие сильные наркотики.  
Хуже всего было то, что он по-настоящему испугался. Если он потеряет Зиял и Напрем…  
Если он потеряет их, он когда-нибудь потеряет и себя, насмешливо и безжалостно подсказывал ему собственный голос. И этот же голос твердил: нельзя ставить на кон карьеру и репутацию из-за минутной впечатлительности.  
Подойдя на нетвёрдых ногах к иллюминатору, Дукат уткнулся лбом в тёплое стекло.  
В конце концов, «Равинок» - надёжное судно с прочными щитами. Что может случиться?  
Да что угодно. Или семи лет службы на военном корабле оказалось недостаточно, чтобы понять, сколько бывает в космосе смертельных неожиданностей?  
Дукат повернулся к таймеру. До отлёта «Равинока» оставалось три минуты.  
Дать Напрем с дочкой улететь или упросить вернуться – решать надо было сейчас.


End file.
